


Сut of cards

by freud_and_fox, lieutenant_hatshepsut



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Art, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Light Masochism, M/M, Multi, Pictures, Tarot, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freud_and_fox/pseuds/freud_and_fox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_hatshepsut/pseuds/lieutenant_hatshepsut
Summary: Владыка Кайрос считает до пяти





	1. The magician

**Author's Note:**

> автор пятой части и художник всех изображений - ion_storm  
> бета - Pasht

[ ](http://fastpic.ru)

1.

В Колодце Вендриенов было шумно — война чувствовалась повсюду. Втоптанная в грязь трава пожухла и пожелтела, под ногами то и дело оказывались рваные тряпицы и бронзовые пряжки, осколки разбитых склянок и изломанные древки стрел. Ветер доносил то запах мертвечины, то, меняясь, — сладковатый дым костров. 

Стоило не тянуть и отправиться в лагерь Опальных — туда, где вели бесконечные споры Архонт Войны и Архонт Тайн, но слишком уж тепло встретило Вершителя поле боя. До того, как присоединился к Суду, он готовился стать военным командиром; теперь хотелось урвать хоть немного не случившейся жизни. Хорошо было ввязаться в пару пограничных стычек с Клятвопреступниками, а потом — устроиться у костра со словоохотливой девчонкой из Алых Фурий. Ее за что-то прозвали Фугой; у нее были разноцветные глаза и низкий, сорванный голос. Она взялась проводить его в лагерь и с крайней благосклонностью отреагировала на предложение разделить бутыль вина из города-Бастарда. 

— Скука, конечно, — сказала Фуга, глядя, как искры магии срываются с его пальцев и заставляют заниматься огнем сухие ветви. — Но тебе, небось, и такое веселье нечасто перепадает, а, Вершитель?

Он тяжело свыкался с отказом от фамилии, которой привык гордиться. Зачастую к титулам работников Суда прилагались имена, но среди них были и те, кто всю жизнь пользовался кличкой, и те, кто выбирал называться Вершителем, чтобы подчеркнуть безликость своего правосудия, и те, чьи имена оказались запятнаны — так же, как его.

— Во время Завоевания я немного помахал мечом.

Фуга расхохоталась.

— Слышала я о тебе! Ты провозгласил Эдикт. Махать мечом можно выучить любого кретина, а ты будешь птицей полетом повыше. Вот мне и интересно: зачем тебя послали на этот раз? Неужто разнимать грызущихся Архонтов?

— Шпион ты так себе, — хмыкнул он.

Фуга раздосадовано фыркнула.

— Винишко у тебя так себе. Если это на самом деле вино, а не конская моча, которую ты залил в пустую бутылку.

— Клянусь, я уплатил за нее пятьдесят бронзовых колец.

— Ну и идиот. Конская моча тут повсюду совершенно бесплатно. 

Они помолчали немного. Фуга набрала в ладонь камушков и принялась метать их, стараясь попасть куда-то. Вершитель пригляделся и различил в темноте очертания насаженного на кол тела в броне Клятвопреступников. Фуга метила в шлем.

— Так все же? — спросила она. — Чего ты тут забыл, с такой-то мордашкой? Гаркнуть на Архонтов могли бы и кого поуродливей прислать — чтоб не жалко было.

— Ты со мной заигрываешь? — спросил он, просто чтобы подразнить ее.

Она кинула камушком в него.

— Говорю, что рожа у тебя смазливая, только и всего. 

Вершителю не хотелось ей врать. К тому же, скоро она все равно узнала бы правду — как и все в долине — и он сказал:

— Я пришел произнести новый Эдикт. Война должна быть окончена в кратчайшие сроки — или волей Владыки Колодец Вендриенов будет стер с лица земли. Та же участь ждет всех, кто будет находиться в нем. Кажется, в официальных бумагах говорится именно так.

Фуга пару мгновений молчала. Потом разжала кулак — из него высыпалась округлая галька. Вершитель припомнил слухи о том, что все солдаты Алого Хора — глаза своего Архонта. Интересно, так ли это? Почувствовал ли прямо сейчас Голоса Нерата, как его дернули за поводок?

— Отлично, — весело сказала Фуга. — Давно пора. Я уже вся мхом поросла в ожидании крупной резни.

 

Фуга вывела Вершителя к лагерю Опальных к полудню следующего дня. Солдаты у ворот спросили их строго, по всей форме — но, как услышали, с кем имеют дело, вспомнили какое-то мелкое дельце времен Завоевания и сразу начали глядеть на Вершителя с приязнью. Вершитель не помнил ни этого дела, ни этих лиц. В Суде его научили быть рассудительным, но Опальные были сделаны из того теста, из которого и поныне лепили солдат в Северной Империи: они были приучены подчиняться, но не привыкли думать. Они считали Вершителя союзником, потому что как-то раз он оказался с ними в чем-то согласен. Мысль о том, что согласиться с ними могло быть выгодно, не приходила в их головы. Они бесконечно верили Архонту Войны, были ему скорее сыновьями, чем подчиненными — и, как послушные дети, не сомневались в том, что отец позовет к столу только друга.

В лагере жизнь не бурлила — вяло текла, как всегда бывает при затянувшейся осаде. Вершитель не стал останавливаться на пути к командирскому шатру — на разговоры с солдатней еще будет время. Конечно, никаких сомнений в том, что они скажут, и быть не может: обвинят Алый Хор в тайном сговоре с Клятвопреступниками, в нежелании действовать сообща и, конечно же, мародерстве. В Алом Хоре скажут почти то же самое — только что-нибудь другое приплетут заместо мародерства...

В шатер Вершителя пропустили без слов. Фуга шмыгнула за ним и сразу шепнула:

— Опять грызутся. Вернее, Голоса Нерата дразнит Аше, а старик бросается, как брехливый пес на сапог...

Может быть, так и было. Вершителю показалось, Архонты в равной мере были поглощены перепалкой — и в то же время, конечно, оба были осведомлены о его присутствии. Грейвен Аше, седобородый и мощный, обвинял Алый Хор в нежелании действовать сообща, мародерстве и — не напрямик, но Аше никогда не умел заворачивать истинное значение слов в шелуху двойных смыслов — тайном сговоре с Клятвопреступниками. Архонт Тайн возмущался необоснованностью обвинений и сыпал ответными нападками. Его голос умудрялся передать тысячу полутонов и сотню оттенков; он завораживал, как и движения жезла, которым Архонт лениво выписывал замысловатые движения. Вершитель торопливо отвел взгляд. Ему хотелось вдобавок зажать уши. Еще во времена Завоеваний он не однажды сталкивался с тем, что Голоса Нерата бывал противоестественно убедителен. 

Пришла нелепая мысль: будь Архонты псами в бойцовской яме, Вершитель не знал бы, на кого ставить.

Он шагнул вперед, прижал ладонь к груди и поклонился обоим.

 

2.

Ночь, несмотря на приближение осени, выдалась по-летнему теплой. На севере возвышался Горный Шпиль, наполовину скрытый облаками. Видно было, что на нижних этажах горит свет. Вершитель вглядывался в окна так долго, что, кажется, начал различать движущиеся тени. 

После того, как кончилась осада и был взят Зал Вознесения, в Колодце Вендриенов стало тихо. Попадались следы от кострищ, груды гниющего мусора, площадки перекопанной земли — братские и сестринские могилы. Кое-где хлопали на ветру изодранными боками палатки.

Люди ушли на запад и на восток. Необходимость окончить войну кое-как удерживала Алый Хор и Опальных вместе. Теперь — они сцепились друг с другом, разбежались на два лагеря, затихли ненадолго. 

Вершитель сидел у костра один. Оба Архонта пытались привлечь его на свою сторону — и оба не преуспели. Его решение не подчиниться ни одному из них заставило глаза Фуги радостно и хищно заблестеть, а Барика — издать глухой стон. Лантри прикусил кончик пера — и начал что-то быстро писать на руке, от локтя к запястью. Стоило надеяться: если тело Лантри не слишком уж пострадает, когда они умрут, о них, быть может, что-то напишут в книгах.

Вершитель поворошил ветви в костре. Толстое полено звонко щелкнуло и разломилось от жара, взметнув столп алых искр. 

Вершитель безрадостно усмехнулся. Эти трое — они пошли за ним, придумав каждый свою причину. Фуга верила в его безрассудную храбрость, Барик угрюмо следовал — то ли за ним, то ли за ней — потому что не умел жить без приказов. Лантри лелеял надежду, что однажды его неряшливые записки будут перенесены чьим-то аккуратным почерком на лучшую бумагу с позолоченными уголками.

Единственное, что заставляло Вершителя верить, что у них четверых есть шанс выжить в грядущей буре — сложенная вчетверо бумага, которую он, подобно офицеру низшего ранга, спрятал в левый сапог. Получив письмо от Бледен Марка, Вершитель внимательно прочел его. А потом — поднес к свече и прочел снова; проступившие чернила приглашали его в Пепельную Глушь. Он помнил, что когда-то в Пепельной Глуши встретила свою смерть одна из Архонтов — земля впитала ее силу и вот уже несколько лет непрестанно тлела.

За Голосами Нерата следовал его неистовый Алый Хор, и еще больше, чем кровожадных психопатов, у него было шпионов, разумных и терпеливых. Грейвен Аше был Генералом Опальных — и они никогда не признали бы над собой власти другого командира. Тунон взращивал своих Вершителей из аристократов и гладиаторов, учеников гильдий и бывших заключенных. Бледен Марк никогда не искал последователей; он был частью Суда, но даже в Суде шепотом предупреждали никогда не верить тому, что он говорит.

Нарушив с десяток предписаний, легко было забыть про одно предупреждение. Вершитель отправился в Пепельную Глушь, а оттуда — в Сгоревшую Библиотеку, чтобы найти Безмолвный Архив. Теперь знания тысяч книгочеев покоились на дне его потрепанного походного мешка.

Недогоревшая еловая ветвь с обуглившимися иголками накренилась, отбрасывая длинную тень. Вершитель хотел подпихнуть ее в костер сапогом, но тень вдруг поползла дальше, как чернильная дорожка, а потом взвилась вверх, как язычок пламени. 

На миг пахнуло запахом разложения и тлена, какой бывает в старых криптах и фамильных гробницах. Потом ночной ветерок слизнул его без остатка.

— Я еще не дошел до Пепельной Глуши, — сказал Вершитель; язык сухо ворочался во рту. — Решил встретить меня на полдороге?

Бледен Марк улыбнулся. Он любил, когда ему дерзили. Его тело медленно обретало краски — только глаза с самого начала были ярко-золотыми. 

— Терпение? Не моя главная добродетель.

— Он там, — сказал Вершитель и кивнул на свой вещмешок, торопливо припоминая, что еще может в нем оказаться.

Бледен Марк покачал головой, улыбаясь. 

— Оставь себе, мальчик. 

— Значит, я не для тебя добывал Безмолвный Архив.

Улыбка Бледен Марка стала острей.

— А ты сделал бы это для меня? Я польщен, но эта вещь по праву принадлежит тебе. Я же сказал: чтобы идти своим путем, тебе придется стать сильнее. И ты нигде не найдешь столько силы, как в старых артефактах. Безмолвный Архив — лишь первый из них. Я расскажу, где найти остальные.

— Другие Архонты не стали бы делиться подобными знаниями, — осторожно сказал Вершитель.

Бледен Марк рассмеялся. Тень его подрагивала и извивалась, хотя ветра не было.

— Что верно то верно, мальчик.

Он начал медленно обходить вокруг костра, и Вершитель заставил себя не следить за ним взглядом, не поворачивать головы. 

— Ты уже не тот мальчик, который несколько лет назад оказался в Суде, — вкрадчиво заговорил Бледен Марк. — И даже не тот, что пришел в Колодец Вендриенов. Я чувствую, что Эдикт, пожиравший пламенем библиотеку, теперь дремлет в тебе. Не каждый мог бы вынести это. 

Бледен Марк снова остановился перед ним; Вершителю приходилось запрокидывать голову, чтобы смотреть в его раскрашенное лицо. 

— Ты стал таким... горячим, — Бледен Марк улыбнулся. — Если хочешь оказать мне любезность — я готов предоставить возможность.

Он мягко надавил Вершителю на плечо носком сапога. Пришлось поддаться, откинуться на спину, не зная, чего ожидать. 

— Ты боишься, Вершитель? — вкрадчиво спросил Бледен Марк.

— Я заинтригован, — соврал он.

Бледен Марк рассмеялся и плавно опустился ему на бедра. Вершитель почувствовал тяжесть его тела, но не тепло. 

— Ты сказал, что хочешь помочь мне, потому что мы что-то вроде семьи, — напомнил он.

Ему хотелось верить, что его голос не звучал испуганно. Он не был уверен, что правильно понял, чего хочет от него Бледен Марк, но тошнотворное волнение прокатилось по телу, отозвавшись дрожью в пальцах. Он никогда не был с мужчиной, а если бы и был — вряд ли это могло подготовить его к траху с Архонтом Теней.

— В семье всякое случается, — ухмыльнулся Бледен Марк. — Еще я сказал, что мне скучно. Я чувствую, что ты не заинтересован, но, думаю, я сумею это исправить.

Пламя костра взвилось выше, удлиняя тени. Их собственная — сплетенная — теперь достигала стенки палатки, в которой спали или притворялись, что спят Барик, Фуга и Лантри. Тень Бледен Марка резко, ритмично двигалась, его собственная — выгибалась, подаваясь бедрами вверх; в действительности оба они были почти неподвижны.

Накатило душное возбуждение, чем-то похожее на приступ паники — и столь же неконтролируемое. Вершитель осторожно тронул колено Бледен Марка, скользнул ладонью к бедру, потом — прижал к обнаженной груди и почувствовал, как чужая кожа начала согреваться теплом его тела. Он сдвинул в сторону узкую полоску ткани и осторожно тронул большим пальцем сосок, тоже холодный наощупь. На ум пришло невольное сравнение с мертвецом, и Вершитель торопливо отогнал его. Он поднял ладонь выше, обхватил пальцами чужую шею и с облегчением ощутиль слабое, очень медленное биение пульса. Глаза Бледен Марка слегка расширились. 

— Нет занятия более неблагодарного, чем трахаться с тем, кто тебя боится, — выдохнул он. — Но ради... справедливости я спрошу: ты меня хочешь?

— Да, — снова соврал он.

Он осторожно коснулся другой рукой белых волос, тонких, как паутина. Намотал на ладонь густую прядь, резко потянул, и тени обхватили его со всех сторон.

 

3\. 

Для Вершителя все началось в зале Суда, и там все должно было закончиться.

Вершитель постоянно думал об этом, пока его отряд неторопливо, словно не было никакой спешки и письма Архонта Справедливости, следовал на северо-запад, в Город-Бастард.

Где бы они ни оказывались, в небе всегда видна была стройная пика одного из Шпилей. Все пять теперь принадлежали ему — и, сосредоточившись, он мог почувствовать каждый из них. Он ощущал, как холодный влажный ветер обдувает их вершины, как шумит пламя в очагах больших залов. Когда Вершитель касался ладонью каменной кладки, он неизменно чувствовал ответное прикосновение — теплое и дружественное. Он был связан с каждой из этих древних башен — и каждая из них что-то забрала у него. Он не мог сказать, что именно.

Время, когда он впервые предстал перед Архонтом Справедливости, казалось невероятно далеким. Он был подавлен, испуган и хорошо осведомлен о том, что от успешности его действий зависит судьба его семьи. Он прошел обучение, усвоил суть каждого из пространных фолиантов о Мире Кайрос, научился разбираться в хитросплетениях и тонкостях буквы закона. Как и все, он тренировал свои боевые навыки в поединках с Бледен Марком. Как и все, пытался узнать, что скрывается под маской Тунона. Как и все, спорил о том, является ли Владыка Кайрос мужчиной или женщиной. Как и все, кто пережил обучение, получил титул Вершителя Судеб.

Он не помнил, кем был первый человек, которому он вынес приговор — и что тот провозглашал.

Казалось, это было очень давно.

Даже Завоевание, три года сражений и попыток заключения мира, непрестанных полевых судов и решений, о которых ему потом приходилось жалеть — все это поблекло в памяти. Ему приходилось балансировать между Опальными и Алым Хором, пытаться уговорить непреклонного Грейвена Аше и перехитрить Голоса Нерата. Теперь оба они были мертвы. Оба были гораздо больше, чем просто людьми — и он убил их. Почему-то осознание этого будило в нем смутный страх.

Голоса Нерата служил Кайрос четыре сотни лет. Грейвен Аше был командиром Опальных задолго до рождения человека, который потом стал Вершителем. Существование их обоих казалось неизбежной условностью мира. Теперь мир менялся, и причиной этих изменений был он. Он вобрал в себя четыре Эдикта, связал себя с пятью древними Шпилями, отыскал мощнейшие из когда-либо существовавших в Ярусах артефактов — настолько сильные, что они стали почти живыми. И неоднократно, раз за разом, нарушал закон. 

Вершитель в очередной раз задумался о том, было ли все происходящее замыслом Кайрос. Знал ли Владыка, что разыграется гражданская война? Планировал ли он изначально прислать приказ, ясно гласивший, что только один Архонт должен остаться в Ярусах, а прочие должны умереть или преклонить колено? Или решение это было продиктовано только сложившимися обстоятельствами? 

Должно быть, даже Бледен Марк не знал настоящего ответа на этот вопрос. Они встречались в Пепельной Глуши, чтобы обсудить общие дела — и в полутьме палатки, где плясали на стенах тени, рожденные раздутыми в жаровне углями. Вершителя веселила мысль о том, что, по сути вещей, он хранил Бледен Марку верность; он ни разу не разделил постель ни с кем другим. Это было неизменно странно, приятно — но не так, как был приятен секс с женщинами, с которыми ему когда-то довелось переспать. Каждая из теней, танцующих в палатке, могла обернуться рукой, от которой можно было ожидать как ласки, так и боли. Вершителю неоднократно казалось: он трахается не с человеком, а с бесформенной черной мутью, заполнившей весь шатер. Он не всегда мог вспомнить все, что происходило с ним ночью.

— Давеча была моя очередь дежурить, и я видела, как все тени сползлись в твою палатку, — сказала однажды Фуга, когда они вдвоем задержались в пропахшей салом и пивом таверне. — Даже моя собственная. Остальные тоже видели что-то такое, но молчат. А мне интересно — прибьешь ты меня за вопрос или нет?

— Ты же видела Бледен Марка, — сказал он. — И ты, вроде, догадливая. 

— А-а, — протянула Фуга. — Ты поэтому не заглядываешь в бордель и ни разу не потискал Атли, хотя она, вроде, не против? Ты просто по мужикам или он что-то такое умеет?

— Что-то такое он определенно умеет, — согласился Вершитель.

Фуга широко ухмыльнулась. У нее не хватало пары дальних зубов, но это не портило улыбки.

— Ты доедать будешь?

Он отдал ей свою тарелку, вдруг заметив, что не притронулся к еде. Ему помнилось, что он давно не ел, но чувства голода или слабости не было и в помине.

 

В Городе-Бастарде Вершитель бывал нечасто. Несколько лет назад он взял город с войсками, а потом приходил, только если того требовал Тунон. Почему-то это место ему не нравилось.

В этот раз он неторопливо шел по улицам, оглядывая высокие старые дома и разноцветные вывески. На Барика глазели дети, Лантри остановился у лавки, чтобы прикупить каких-то ингредиентов для чернил, но вскорости их догнал.

Вершитель думал о том, что их осталось трое, а вскоре, возможно, количество сократится до двух. «Ты с самого начала был на той стороне, на которой я хочу тебя видеть, — сказал Бледен Марк. — На моей». А еще раньше, очень давно: «Я не хочу, чтобы ты умирал». Вершитель давно заметил, что Бледен Марк часто, если не всегда, говорит правду — возможно, ради удовольствия наблюдать, как в ней сомневаются.

Архонт Справедливости встретил их там же, где всегда встречал просителей, и был так же невозмутим. 

— Я вызвал тебя, чтобы рассмотреть дело чрезвычайной важности, — гулко провозгласил он. — Твое.

Вершитель улыбнулся и прижал ладонь к груди. Он в бою предпочитал пару клинков, но Тунон, конечно, выбрал то оружие, которым владел лучше всего — закон.

— Я не сомневаюсь в справедливости Суда и готов выслушать его решение, — произнес Вершитель и впервые разглядел какое-то движение на маске Тунона.

— Хорошо. По крайней мере, твоя воспитанность не пострадала, — укоряюще обронил Тунон.

Он говорил долго. Настороженно молчали другие Вершители, присутствовавшие в зале Суда. Тяжело дышал Барик, переминалась с ноги на ногу Фуга, скрипел пером и шуршал бумагой Лантри. Соблюдая порядок, Вершитель говорил в свою защиту, когда это требовалось; Суд прибег и к показаниям троих свидетелей за его спиной, изрядно растерявшихся от подобного внимания.

— В свете всех открывшихся обстоятельств, — наконец сказал Тунон, когда подошли к концу обвинения. — Суд признает тебя...

Дрогнули тени. Разлился по залу запах пепла и разложения. Вершитель не стал оборачиваться, но мысленно потянулся ко всем своим Шпилям, готовый к безнадежной битве против двоих. 

— Адъюдикатор, мальчик, — Бледен Марк поприветствовал только их двоих; Вершитель никогда не слышал, чтобы его голос звучал настолько серьезно и сосредоточенно. — У меня есть пара возражений относительно процесса. Конечно, это лучший способ избавиться от мальчика. Но даже по мои стандартам происходящее довольно сомнительно с точки зрения морали — а это о чем-то да говорит.

Вершитель по-прежнему смотрел вперед. Он видел лишь Тунона — и других Вершителей. У Каллио из обеих ноздрей тянулись тонкие струйки крови. Нуновал побелел, а губы его приобрели синеватый оттенок. Рогалус обеими руками сжимал виски. 

Вершитель чувствовал лишь, как одна из теней ласково обвила его щиколотку.

— Ты хочешь казнить мальчика, чтобы удовлетворить желание Кайрос, — продолжил Бледен Марк. — Зная, что мальчик... Архонт сделал не больше дурного, чем любой из нас? 

— Будь осторожен, Архонт Теней, — процедил Тунон. — Ты ступаешь на опасный путь.

Темные языки пламени, лизавшие полу его мантии, стали гуще, плотней. Каллио, не издав ни звука, упала в обморок.

— Я всегда осторожен. Признайся, ты боишься потерять расположение Кайрос, — сказал Бледен Марк, и Вершитель оглянулся.

Все его спутники пока держались на ногах. Бледен Марк улыбался.

— ...невиновным, — приговор Тунона ударил Вершителя в спину. — Вопреки всему, я признаю тебя невиновным. Я с трудом верю себе, но твое понимание законов Кайрос... Во многом из того, в чем никогда прежде не сомневался, я теперь... не уверен. Ты доказал, что понимаешь закон и справедливость лучше, чем когда-либо понимала она, лучше, чем... 

Голос Тунона звучал так, словно то, что осталось под его мантией и масками, металось в агонии — растерянное и не знающее, за что ухватиться. Он не мог всерьез верить в то, что Вершитель собирается принести Ярусам настоящую, чистую и незамутненную справедливость — но как будто пытался найти уверенность в самом этом слове.

— Я хочу присягнуть тебе, как моему новому владыке, — дрогнувшим голосом произнес Тунон. — Если ты примешь мою присягу.

«Вот оно, — удовлетворенно вздохнули тени. — Ты же не станешь его убивать? Подумай о том, что ждет нас всех на востоке. Подумай о том, чем ты можешь стать здесь, на западе... и понравится ли это Владыке».

До того, как присоединился к Суду, Вершитель готовился стать военным командиром. Он ухмыльнулся, поднимаясь по широким ступеням туда, где ожидал его Архонт Справедливости.

Их ждала большая война.


	2. Death

[ ](http://fastpic.ru)

1.

В Колодце Вендриенов было шумно — война чувствовалась повсюду. Втоптанная в грязь трава пожухла и пожелтела, под ногами то и дело оказывались рваные тряпицы и бронзовые пряжки, осколки разбитых склянок и изломанные древки стрел. Ветер доносил то запах мертвечины, то, меняясь, — сладковатый дым костров. 

Вершительница Судеб пришла с торговым обозом. Купец, который владел им, был с ней невероятно, до подобостастия учтив. Он пытался даже сосватать ей сына, но с достоинством вынес вежливый отказ. На прощание он поцеловал ей обе руки. 

Большинство Вершителей, которых она знала, оказались в Суде волей обстоятельств. Она пришла к Адъюдикатору сама, преклонила колени и предложила свою службу. Тунон проговорил с ней четыре минуты и равнодушно сказал: «У тебя есть задатки». Она избавилась от деревенских просторечий, пропахшей навозом одежды и старого имени, которым в родной деревне звали каждую третью. Научилась читать и писать, лгать, ничем себя не выдавая, и говорить людям то, что они хотят слышать. Она крепко усвоила: нет ничего дороже привязанности и приязни. Никогда не знаешь, когда они пригодятся.

До лагеря Опальных Вершительница добиралась в одиночку. По пути ей встретилось несколько патрулей, но, узнав в ней работницу Суда, они без проволочек пропустили ее. Она поговорила с командирами Опальных и проиграла предводителям ватаг Алого Хора несколько десятков бронзовых колец. И те, и другие, остались ей весьма довольны.

В делах войны Вершительница мало что понимала и хорошо знала об этом. Она прилежно изучала свитки ученых мужей, в которых те расписывали принципы построения и делились военными хитростями, выучила все звания, бывшие в ходу в обеих армиях, усвоила основные тактические приемы, но так и не смогла понять чего-то, что было доступно даже неграмотным капитанам. Однажды Бледен Марк, основательно отходив ее затупленным оружием на тренировке, рассмеялся и сказал: «Бедная девочка, когда ты родилась, боги войны куда-то отлучались». «Если бы они этого не сделали, я бы тебя уже убила», — сказала она, и он, улыбаясь, подал ей руку, помогая подняться. 

В эпоху Завоевания Вершительница быстро уяснила: не нужно уметь все, достаточно уметь слушать. Патрули рассказали все, что ей требовалось знать — и еще больше она почерпнула от солдат в лагере. Жизнь там не бурлила — вяло текла, как всегда бывает при затянувшейся осаде. Пара Опальных приглядывала за ней издалека, тщетно пытаясь делать вид, что они заняты другими делами. Женщина со знаком Алого Хора на броне, напротив, подошла открыто и без обидняков заявила:

— Меня звать Фугой. Я должна была тебя встретить на полпути, но ты от меня ускользнула. 

Вершительница улыбнулась.

— Голоса Нерата переживал за мою сохранность?

— А то, — подтвердила Фуга; в глазах ее отразилось облегчение. — Ты, видать, важная птица.

— Не я, — поправила Вершительница. — А бумага в моей сумке.

Фуга хохотнула.

— А ты мне нравишься. Только я думала, ты сразу пойдешь в шатер Архонтов, а ты шастаешь по лагерю, как будто что потеряла.

— Это не лагерь, а приют скорбных духом.

Фуга недоверчиво улыбнулась. Ее плечи расслабились.

— Точно, — сказала она. — Потом тебе стоит заглянуть к нам. Тебе понравится.

Они ударили по рукам. 

— Голоса Нерата просил передать мне что-то, прежде чем я войду в шатер? — спросила Вершительница.

Фуга уселась на пустой ящик из-под оружия.

— Велел узнать, что за приказец ты несешь в своей сумке.

Вершительница подмигнула ей.

— Скоро узнаешь. Тебе понравится.

 

В шатре пахло горячим воском и чем-то приторно-сладким.

Архонты сделали вид, что не заметили, как Вершительница откинула полог и вошла внутрь по истертым коврам. Грейвен Аше, седобородый и мощный, обвинял Алый Хор в нежелании действовать сообща, мародерстве и — не напрямик, но Аше никогда не умел заворачивать истинное значение слов в шелуху двойных смыслов — тайном сговоре с Клятвопреступниками. Архонт Тайн возмущался необоснованностью обвинений и сыпал ответными нападками. Его голос умудрялся передать тысячу полутонов и сотню оттенков; он завораживал, как и движения жезла, которым Архонт лениво выписывал замысловатые движения. Вершительница подумала: нужно отвести глаза. И проводила взглядом очередной плавный взмах.

«Ты нас слышишь?» — прошелестел шепот, в котором угадывалось множество голосов.

Она вздрогнула и оглядела шатер. Кроме нее, в нем были еще четверо. За Архонтом Тайн стоял, беспокойно переминаясь с ноги на ногу, человек в маске, полностью закрывавшей его лицо. Вероятно, один из Глаз — самый доверенный или самый живучий. За правым плечом Архонта Войны высилась светловолосая женщина, судя по знакам отличия на броне — Железный Маршал. Вершительнице показалось, что эти двое обменялись понимающими взглядами, и это позволяло надеяться: дела в армии обстоят не так уж плохо.

Но вкрадчивый вопрос, похоже, предназначался только для нее.

«Кашляни, если да» — подсказал голос.

Вершительница прижала кулак ко рту и громко откашлялась. Глаз и Железный Маршал покосились на нее. Архонты продолжили спорить, только жезл в руках Голосов Нерата заплясал быстрее.

«Хорошо, — похвалил шепот, и целая речь полилась прямо в ее сознание, минуя уши. — Ты только послушай его, как он жалеет своих солдатиков, как он бережет их, боится пускать в атаку. Прежний Архонт Войны не был так сентиментален. Он украшал свою броню костями лучших из своих воинов... Впрочем, сосредоточься. Ты можешь что-нибудь пропустить».

Жезл со слабо светящимся навершием замер.

Вершительница медленно выдохнула. Напомнила себе: Аше любит почтительных и послушных, Голосам Нерата нравится, когда им дерзят — но только до определенного предела. 

Когда Аше обратился к ней, она низко поклонилась и сказала:

— Для меня счастье — приветствовать вас обоих, Архонты. Жаль, что я застала вас во время супружеской ссоры.

Бесплотный голос за улыбающейся маской разразился высоким смехом.

 

2.

У Архонта Тайн был просторный шатер, и вместо узкой походной койки в нем установили настоящую кровать. Для нее — понимала Вершительница. Голосам Нерата не нужно было спать, он и появлялся в шатре только для того, чтобы поговорить с ней — или поставить на стол блюдо с сочными фруктами.

Она тяжело восстанавливалась после битвы за Зал Вознесения. Наверное, Бледен Марк был прав — боги войны и правда ее недолюбливали. Но Горный Шпиль был взят и теперь принадлежал ей. Она поставила на алое — и выиграла. Ей предстояло многое объяснить Тунону, когда она окрепнет, но он найдет ее слова исполненными рассудительности — как и всегда. Алый Хор и Опальные заставили бы ее выбрать, и пытаясь завоевать расположение и тех, и других, она добилась бы лишь того, что утратила бы его в глазах обеих армий.

Вершительница редко вспоминала о прошлом. Она привыкла считать, что ее не было до того момента, как она преклонила колени перед Архонтом Справедливости — но теперь вспомнилось вдруг, как в детстве, долгой зимой, она тяжело заболела, и мать поила ее топленным жиром. В Какофонии Вершительницу окружили куда большей заботой. Женщины с закрытыми лицами и ласковыми руками дважды в день меняли ей перевязки. Они всегда молчали, и Вершительница не раз думала: есть ли хоть что-то под их масками? Пятый Глаз трясся над ней, словно нянька — над единственным ребенком, и вдобавок — наследником престола. Он читал ей, чтобы развлечь, и готов был достать что угодно, стоило ей только пожелать. Порой заходила Фуга. Она щипала виноград из позолоченной вазы и рассказывала, о чем болтают в лагере.

— Барик дуется, — говорила она. — Ну, мне так кажется. Под шлемом-то все равно не видно. Вот уж не думала, что буду захаживать в шатер Голосов Нерата, как к себе домой!

Под вечер Пятый Глаз прогонял ее, настаивая, что Вершительнице следует отдыхать. Впрочем, он, конечно, никогда не перечил Голосам Нерата — а тот, похоже, привык пренебрегать такими мелочами, как время. Приступы разговорчивости находили на него нечасто, но всегда неожиданно; иногда он будил ее, иногда — приходил, когда молчаливые женщины занимались ее ранами. Он был вторым Архонтом, с которым Вершительнице доводилось подолгу беседовать, и его многословное обжигающее внимание не шло ни в какое сравнение со скупой приязнью Тунона. 

В Алом Хоре считали, что Нерат с ней спит — об этом тоже рассказала Фуга. Почему-то это невероятно льстило. Вершительнице сложно было представить, что он способен еще хотеть женщину — но если бы он дал понять, что она может доставить ему удовольствие, она отдалась бы Голосам Нерата хоть на глазах у всего лагеря. 

Ребра постепенно зарастали, и это значило, что скоро придет пора отправиться в путь. В Горящей Библиотеке и Могиле Клинков по-прежнему действовали Эдикты, а где-то в Каменном Море никак не могло упокоиться то, что осталось от Архонта Камня.

 

Вершительница проснулась от звука шагов.

Она приподнялась на локте. Шатер заливал бледный зеленый свет, сочащийся сквозь сочленения доспехов. 

— Мы снова разбудили тебя, наша дорогая Вершительница, — безжалостно сказал Голоса Нерата. — Признаться честно, нам нравится заставать тебя спросонья. Ты выглядишь пленительно беззащитно. Нам также нравится смотреть, как ты спишь. Как твое маленькое хрупкое тело?

— Уже не ощущается таким хрупким — благодаря вашему вниманию.

— Мы могли доверить тебя только нашим заботливым Рукам, — Нерат издал высокий смешок. — Мы думаем: может, стоит сломать тебе еще пару костей, чтобы ты подольше оставалась здесь, с нами?

Мысль о том, что он говорит серьезно, была волнующе приятной. Вершительница улыбнулась.

— И отложить наши планы на месяц-другой? Грейвен Аше поблагодарил бы вас за это.

Голоса Нерата издал досадующий звук.

— Умненькая Вершительница. Совсем не похожа на наших безумных аколитов и ошалевшее от крови войско. Иногда мы задаемся вопросом: как так получилось, что ты оказалась на нашей стороне?

— Вы хотели бы видеть меня где-нибудь еще?

— Отвечаешь, не отвечая, — Голоса Нерата опустился в широкое кресло с резными ручками, нарочно поставленное слугами у постели. — Дразнить наше любопытство — дурная идея. Но ты знаешь, что мы пока не можем растерзать тебя, залезть тебе под кожу, узнать все твои секреты. Слушай нас. Мы хотим рассказать тебе историю.

Она откинулась на подушки, глядя в одну из его масок.

— Слушать любой из ваших голосов — неизменное наслаждение.

— Ну так слушай. Когда-то мы были младшим сыном из знатного рода в стране, которой больше нет. Мы узнали, что семейство наше готовятся обвинить в заговоре против Владыки. И мы знали, что ожидает заговорщиков. Следующим же утром мы вывели все свое семейство на площадь. Мы пытали их — мать, отца, братьев и тетушек. Мы пытали их так долго и так хорошо, что все они умерли под нашим ножом. Когда на площади остались лишь их изуродованные тела, мы знали, что наше бессловесное послание достигнет Владыки. Наше заверение в бесконечной и абсолютной верности. 

Голоса Нерата замолчал. Языки зеленого пламени поблекли, скрылись где-то внутри доспеха и под двуликой маской. Слышно было, как где-то вдалеке кричат люди: «Убей! Убей!». В лагере дрались постоянно — и почти всегда насмерть.

Вершительница облизнула губы. 

— Они были виновны? — спросила она. — Ваша семья действительно планировала заговор?

— Правда в том... — медленно ответил Нерат. — Что мы не помним. Это все было очень давно. Мы забыли.

— Вы хорошо помните все остальное, что случилось в тот день.

Зеленое пламя вспыхнуло оспепительно ярко. Воздух стал густым, как кисель — он будто затекал в рот и в нос, оставляя на языке тошнотворно-сладкий привкус.

— Девчонка! Нам нравятся твои безжалостные вопросы, но у тебя их слишком много! Ты забываешься! Обыкновенно мы к тебе милостивы — но тебе не понравится, если мы станем на тебя сердиты!

Дышать стало легче, и Вершительница закашлялась. Утерла губы, бессознательно посмотрела на пальцы — ничего.

— Не заставляй нас быть жестокими к тебе, — посоветовал Нерат. 

— Я не льщу себе мыслью, что могла бы принудить вас к чему-то, — хрипло сказала она.

Голоса Нерата опустился на край ее постели. Положил руку в тяжелой перчатке прямо поверх зарастающих ребер и надавил со сдержанной силой. Было больно, но она потекла.

— Часть нас ждет возможности увидеть тебя без кожи, — вкрадчиво сказал Голоса Нерата. — Помни об этом, наша дорогая, бесценная Вершительница.

 

3.

Девочка была хорошенькая: светленькая, с большими голубыми глазами. 

Вершительница протянула ей деревянную лошадку. Девочка немедленно сунула голову игрушки в рот и принялась сосредоточенно сосать. Смотрела она при этом очень серьезно.

За месяц, который Вершительница не видела ребенка, девочка подросла. О ней заботились, ее хорошо кормили. Одежда была пошита из дорогой ткани, а на маленьких ботиночках сверкали острыми гранями драгоценные камни. Вершительница думала, что не станет волноваться о ребенке — но вышло иначе. Хорошо было увидеть ее целой и невредимой. Хорошо было и то, что ей не исполнилось еще и года: она понятия не имела, что является наследницей Оплота, и потому Эдикт Бури продолжает бушевать над принадлежащим ей по праву королевством. 

«Все ее дура-мать», — подумала Вершительница с неожиданной злостью.

Сперва Амелия связалась с мятежником, а потом — умудрилась понести от него и родить ребенка. Когда регент умер, а небеса так и остались заволочены тучами, Вершительница сразу сообразила: остался кто-то еще. В ком-то еще течет кровь этого рода, и пока они живы, Эдикт будет действовать. Потом из дальней комнаты раздался детский плач, и ее замутило. У нее на счету было не так уж много убитых, и все они достигли шестнадцатилетия, прежде чем встретить смерть. Не было нужды делать это самой — стоило лишь отдать приказ, и кто-то другой расправился бы с младенцем, но было в самой мысли об этом что-то противоестественное, гадкое. Потом Вершительница вспомнила, как Голоса Нерата нежно шептал ей: если будет возможность, не стоит снимать Эдикт Бури. Пусть побушует еще немного — пока это выгодно... 

Она приказала Амелии забрать девочку и следовать в Какофонию в сопровождении ватаг Алого Хора. Та явно не рассчитывала на милосердие Голосов Нерата, но подчинилась, и Вершительница испытала брезгливое изумление: и это — дочь Грейвена Аше? Ей стало жаль старика. 

Эдикт продолжал свирепствовать над Могилой Клинков, и Вершительница знала: девочка жива. Но когда удалось возвратиться в лагерь Алого Хора, она первым делом отправилась узнать о ее судьбе — и заодно о судьбе ее матери.

Голоса Нерата отчего-то неизменно пытался утаить от нее, что делал с теми, кого она посылала к нему. Вершительница выслушала его уклончивый ответ, а потом отправилась туда, где запах мертвечины был до тошноты сильным. Среди насаженных на колья трупов она не сразу признала тело Амелии — солнце и вороны превратили ее в кусок гниющего мяса, втиснутый в доспех. 

Найти ребенка Вершительнице помог Пятый Глаз. Его истеричное обожание оказывалось ей неизменно полезно. 

— Гу! — сказала девочка, выпуская лошадку изо рта.

— Да, — согласилась Вершительница. — Дело твое — дрянь.

Девочка смотрела на нее круглыми голубыми глазами, но не улыбалась.

 

— Моя дорогая Вершительница утолила муки совести, — провозгласил Голоса Нерата. — Славно. Теперь она, возможно, наконец найдет время, чтобы утолить нашу тоску по ней? Мы так скучали, так скучали!

— Для меня разлука с вами было вдвое мучительней, — заверила Вершительница. — Но я утешала себя мыслью, что я выполняю вашу волю.

— Всегда такая учтивая, — прошипел Голоса Нерата. — Мы бываем предельно вежливы только с теми, кого хотим убить. Или не бываем. Так сложно иногда терпеть чужую глупость! 

— Вы очень терпеливы к моей, — улыбаясь, сказала Вершительница.

— Наше терпение — ресурс, который заканчивается быстро. Мы знаем, что кто-то получил то, что, как мы считаем, принадлежит нам.

Вершительница нахмурилась, повертела в пальцах серебряную вилку. Голоса Нерата не испытывал нужды в пище, но любил смотреть, как она ест.

— Простите меня, но я...

— Наша Фуга, — перебил Нерат.

Недели с две назад они переспали. В пути их застал проливной ливень, и они торопливо расставили палатки. Фуга улеглась рядом с Вершительницей, под дрожащим от капель тентом, потянулась всем телом и сказала: «Трахаться хочется. Ты как?» У нее был наглый, нахальный язык и жесткие, сильные пальцы. Она ничего не стеснялась и, как выяснилось, любила покомандовать.

Вершительнице не было стыдно, когда Фуга, ухмыляясь, раздвинула ей колени и, облизав пальцы, взяла ее быстро и деловито. Зато теперь вдруг — стыд запоздало настиг, заставив резко, волной покраснеть.

— Нам нравится Фуга, — медленно сказал Голоса Нерата. — Но если ты снова позволишь ей прикоснуться к себе, ее голова вскорости окажется на этом блюде. Тебе мы, конечно, простим эту слабость, но кто-то же должен понести наказание.

— Я глубоко раскаиваюсь, что...

— Твоя учтивость нас не улещивает, она нас злит!

— Никто больше не прикоснется ко мне.

Маска смотрела на нее, улыбаясь. Вершительница подумала о том, что отправлялась в Колодец Вендриенов, чтобы выполнить волю Кайрос. Что надеялась вскорости вернуться к Суду, упрочив свое положение. Тунон был удивлен ее решением присоединиться к Алому Хору, но холодно согласился: «Если это требуется в интересах Суда». Он потребовал от нее найти доказательства измены одного из Архонтов, чтобы назвать его виновным. Доказательств накопилось достаточно, и вдвое больше — против Голосов Нерата. В половине из них он признался ей сам. 

— Славно! — выдохнул Голоса Нерата. — А теперь, моя дорогая Вершительница, мы готовы к тому, чтобы ты снова пытала нас своим любопытством.

 

4.

Ночь, несмотря на приближение осени, выдалась по-летнему теплой. На севере возвышался Горный Шпиль, наполовину скрытый облаками. Видно было, что на нижних этажах горит свет.

После того, как кончилась осада и был взят Зал Вознесения, в Колодце Вендриенов стало тихо. Попадались следы от кострищ, груды гниющего мусора, площадки перекопанной земли — братские и сестринские могилы. Больше ничего — обо всем, что можно было забрать, позаботились мародеры.

Вершительница возвращалась из города-Бастарда длинным, кружным путем. Сперва ее сопровождали три ватаги Алого Хора. Потом они отстали, одна за другой. Она рада была недолго побыть без их шумного внимания. Ей всегда давали первой хлебнуть отвратительного пойла, которое гнали из каких-то ягод Певчие Крови, для нее всегда находилось лучшее место у костра. В Алом Хоре не преклоняли колени даже перед Архонтом Тайн, но ее любили, смешно и как-то по-деревенски гордились ей. Вершительница помнила тот день, когда впервые оказалась в лагере Хора несколько лет назад. Принимали новобранцев, и ей пришлось смотреть, как они убивают друг друга тупым оружием, завоевывая право присоединитьсья к чьей-то ватаге. Она знала, чего ожидать, и выдержала зрелище, а потом кинула покрытому кровью парню серебрянное кольцо, но ночью ей спалось беспокойно.

Вершительница не прониклась бессмысленной жестокостью Хора, но она привыкла к ней, перестала ее замечать. В конце концов, Алый Хор давал всем пленникам шанс — и она научилась находить в этом своеобразное милосердие. 

Вершительница поворошила ветви в костре. Толстое полено звонко щелкнуло и разломилось от жара, взметнув столп алых искр. 

Аше мертв. На Суде она назвала его имя, и Тунон сказал: «Да будет так». Бледен Марк, ухмыляясь, выступил из черных теней, извивавшихся, будто щупальца, и молча кивнул, когда Туон велел доставить Грейвена Аше в зал Суда, чтобы свершить правосудие. 

Вершительница знала, что могла сама отправиться в лагерь Опальных, с боем пробиться к Аше и забрать его жизнь. Но в делах войны Вершительница мало что понимала и хорошо знала об этом. Было бы так смешно и нелепо, если бы Аше убил ее, когда она оказалась в двух шага от конца — и нового начала. Она не знала, каковы они будут, но отчетливо ощущала их близость.

Аше смотрел на нее как на предательницу. Вершительница знала, что заслужила этот взгляд. Не потому, что предала Опальных — ее верность никогда им не принадлежала, но потому, что в Суде она солгала. В дне пути от города-Бастарда она сожгла все бумаги и записки, которые могли доказать, что в том, как медленно шла военная компания, пока она не прибыла с Эдиктом Кайрос, была вина Голосов Нерата. Она была готова к тому, что Тунон найдет ее обвинительную речь несостоятельной, что усомнится в ее справедливости. Но он внял словам Вершительницы и вынес смертный приговор. 

Для Вершительницы все началось в зале Суда, и была бы своеобразная ирония в том, если там все бы для нее и закончилось. Но она возвращалась в Какофонию. Она поставила на красное — и выиграла.

Когда миновала волчья смена, из шатра выбралась Сирин. Сперва отошла к ближайшим кустам, потом подсела к Вершительнице, зябко ежась. 

— Ну и что теперь? — спросила она.

В ее голосе привычно сочетались оскорбительная надменность и легкая дрожь — как у ребенка, который в любой момент готов был заплакать. Она и была ребенком — одаренным настолько, что взрослым пришлось одеть ей на голову тяжелый убор, чтобы приструнить ее силы. 

— Мы возвращаемся в лагерь Алого Хора, — сказала Вершительница.

— Я не хочу, — отрезала Сирин. — Ты же теперь тоже Архонт, так? Раз уж Владыка в своем приказе разобраться между собой упомянула и тебя. Зачем тебе возвращаться к Голосам Нерата? Думаешь, он заключит тебя в обьятья и прижмет к груди? 

— Может быть, если захочет сломать мне ребра.

— Ты дура! — возмутилась Сирин и топнула ножкой в запыленной голубой туфельке. — Я не хочу снова оказаться в его распоряжении.

— Он тебя обижал? — мягко спросила Вершительница, и Сирин перестала горячиться — она любила внимание и заботу.

— Нет. Но я не хочу зависеть от его милости. Ты простая, как палка, и с тобой легко. У него темный, извращенный ум. Я боюсь его, ясно? — Сирин взглянула Вершительнице в лицо, голос ее стал тихим и нежным, и желание защитить нахлынуло невероятно остро. — Пожалуйста, давай не будем возвращаться в Какофонию. Ты сможешь собрать силы, чтобы сразиться с его сумасшедшими, в одном из своих Шпилей. Пожалуйста, ради меня.

Вершительница наклонилась вперед, погладила девочку по нежной щеке и влепила ей оплеуху. Сирин дернулась, обиженно надула губы, но не стала оправдываться.

— Не вздумай заснуть, — велела Вершительница и ушла в палатку.

 

К Голосам Нерата Вершительница отправилась одна, оставив спутников в лагере. Они не хотели ее отпускать, взволнованно шептали о том, что в одиночку у нее мало шансов. Атли сжимала ее руку в своей с такой силой, что больно было пальцам, и требовала: «Не глупи, девочка. Не время для честных поединков». Наконец, Фуга сплюнула себе под ноги и приговорила: «Я надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь».

До шатра Вершительницу проводил Пятый Глаз. Его тело, как и всегда, нервно подергивалось, будто к каждой из конечностей была привязана невидимая ниточка, и кто-то постоянно дергал то за одну, то за другую. 

— Я так этого ждал, — прошептал он ей. — Надеялся. Выходит, я что-то такое еще умею. 

Он визгливо рассмеялся и откинул для нее полог. В шатре было очень светло — кажется, горело несколько сотен свечей.

Вершительнице стало вдруг страшно.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты пошел со мной, — сказала она.

Пятый Глаз замотал головой.

— Нет-нет-нет, возлюбленная Вершительница. Это только для тебя.

Она сделала маленький шаг вперед, и полог упал за ее спиной.

— Мы надеемся, что ты не ждешь от нас коленопреклонения, — медленно проговорил Голоса Нерата. — Этот доспех очень неудобен для таких вещей.

— Нет, — честно сказала она.

— Хорошо. На этот раз ты говоришь без словестных кружев, это нам нравится. У нас к тебе... предложение, Вершительница. Мы надеемся, ты найдешь его лестным.

— Я слушаю, — сказала она, не узнавая своего голоса.

— Присоединись к нам, — одна из масок пристально смотрела на нее. — Стань нами. Влейся в наш шепот — не так, как те жалкие, сломанные люди, которых мы поглотили. Сформируй нас.

В шатре сладко пахло. У Вершительницы закружилась голова. Она знала, что не выйдет отсюда — но все равно сделала шаг за порог.

Она молча приблизилась к Голосам Нерата. Медленно подняла руки и сняла с него двуликую маску. Под ней было лишь бесформенное и холодное зеленое пламя. 

Она взялась за застежки. Пальцы были как деревянные, но Голоса Нерата ее не торопил. Она остановилась, лишь когда разоблачила его полностью.

Должно быть, он не врал и когда-то был младшим сыном какого-то знатного рода. Сейчас Голоса Нерата представлял из себя сгусток зеленого огня. 

— Это будет долго, — прошептал голос, полностью заполнивший шатер. — И болезненно для нас всех, и для тебя, конечно же, тоже. Это будет совокупление, и рождение, и смерть. Все сразу. 

«Что будет потом?» — мысленно спросила она.

— Нам решать. Всем нам. Но в тебе столько силы, дорогая Вершительница, а на востоке — столько гнева. Мы четыреста лет были преданными слугами Владыки — может быть, все те годы были ради этого момента.

Языки пламени ласкающе коснулись ее рук. Обняли колени, раздвинули ноги, щекотно коснулись шеи. Она ощутила близость множества сознаний — словно все эти люди стояли в шатре и одновременно говорили с ней.

Вершительница испуганно подумала: не хочу растворяться в этом хоре. 

— Нам тоже страшно, всегда, — сказал один из голосов. — Мы никогда не знаем, кем станем. Но ты знаешь, что говорят о любви? Мы до смерти любим тебя, Вершительница. Мы хотим тебя всю, без остатка. Твою силу, твой разум. Нам не нужно лишь твое тело, которое через пару десятилетий начнет гнить. Иногда мы тешим себя мыслью о том, что займем место Владыки — и нам ненавистна мысль о том, что мы не сможем разделить наш триумф с тобой.

Согласие не успело сформироваться у нее на языке — но Голосам Нерата это и не требовалось.


	3. The fool

[ ](http://fastpic.ru)

1.

В Колодце Вендриенов было шумно — война чувствовалась повсюду. Втоптанная в грязь трава пожухла и пожелтела, под ногами то и дело оказывались рваные тряпицы и бронзовые пряжки, осколки разбитых склянок и изломанные древки стрел. Ветер доносил то запах мертвечины, то, меняясь, — сладковатый дым костров. 

Вершитель пошарил по карманам пары трупов, потом бросил это зряшнее дело. Мародеры добрались до тел раньше него. Срезали даже пуговицы, сучьи дети. Он такой мелочью давно не пробавлялся, конечно, но не мог пройти мимо чужого добра, если оно буквально на дороге валялось. Все-таки в Суд он угодил не из здоровенного особняка, прямиком из рук кучи нянечек. То есть, одна Нянечка в его жизни была — веселая шлюха, которая частенько подкармливала беспризорников хлебом и плесневелым сыром. За то и получила кличку, и была она на улицах крайне любима. Она и померла не от ножа в дупель пьяного клиента, а от какой-то срамной болячки. Святой человек, можно сказать. 

Вершитель любил потравить байки о прошлом перед людьми, которых лепили из другого теста. Он и от уличного говорка не избавлялся нарочно. Тунона это бесило, пожалуй — по нему сложно было сказать. Но поделать он ничего не мог — его Вершитель умел найти подход к очень разным людям, да и законы мог оттарабанить по памяти без малейшей запинки. Только имя забрал — Вершитель упорно добавлял к титулу заслуженную кличку, и как-то Тунон кинул на него какое-то заклинаньице — когда, видать, терпение совсем подошло к концу. Оно напрочь вышибало мозги, стоило Вершителю снова попытаться представиться собственным прозвищем, и потом в голове еще с час неприятно гудело, а перед глазами все плыло. 

До лагеря был путь неблизкий, но по пути Вершитель нашел компанию — хористку, которая звалась Фугой. Они разговорились, и он стянул у нее пару колец, а потом вернул — чтобы произвести впечатление. Она ему вмазала.

— Ты с характером, — одобрительно ухмыльнулся он.

— А ты без мозгов, — фыркнула Фуга. — Каким ветром тебя прибило к Суду?

— Я Тунону очень понравился, — с охотой сказал Вершитель. — Он меня прямо из каталажки вытащил. Понравилось ему, как я говорю — а может, и ловкость пальцев оценил, я два замка успел вскрыть.

— Зайди в любую харчевню — там каждый говорит как ты.

Он улыбнулся ей.

— Мне на счастье, Тунон по харчевням, видать, нечасто ходит. 

— Приказы он тебе вслух зачитывает, чтобы ты не утруждал себя чтением?

— Хитрая, — одобрил Вершитель. 

— Сам такой, — обиделась Фуга. — Я знаю, что ты произнес Эдикт Кайрос. А ведешь себя, как будто тебя только вчера с улицы подобрали и толком отмыть не успели.

Он виновато развел руками.

— Когда Тунон выбирал, чему меня учить — читать или производить нужное впечатление — он почему-то сделал ставку на первое. 

— Дурак, — приязненно сказала Фуга. — На кой хер Тунон тебя послал? Архонты и так цапаются, как кошка с собакой, а ты только масла в огонь подольешь. 

— Может, за тем и послал, — подмигнул Вершитель. — Сама знаешь, что о нас говорят — мы иногда не против и своим спутать все карты.

— Это Клятвопреступники говорят.

— Умные люди. Я бы к ним сунулся, да у них, говорят, плохо платят и смертность высокая.

Фуга рассмеялась.

— Аше ты взбесишь. Приятно будет посмотреть.

— А мне — приятно будет поучаствовать.

 

Фуга вывела Вершителя к лагерю Опальных к полудню следующего дня. Солдаты у ворот спросили их строго, по всей форме — он ударил кулаком в грудь и ответил кратко и по существу. Ребята из Опальных такое уважали — вот и тут кивнули ему с намеком на приязнь и пропустили обоих.

В шатер Вершитель не спешил. Перетер пару дел с интендантом, сунулся на шум — оказывается, Опальные задержали торговца без разрешения. В «торговце» Вершитель немедленно признал мародера и при всем честном народе вывел его на чистую воду. Опальные ободрали мужика, как липку, а ему спасибо сказали. Фуга только хмыкнула:

— Тебя, что ли, прислали снабжение наладить? Ну, тут ты на своем месте.

В том, как она пыталась выведать у него, с чем он пришел, было что-то совершенно очаровательное.

— Дорогая моя, — церемонно сказал он. — Если бы я не подозревал, что вкусы наши лежат в совершенно разных областях, я бы предложил вам прогуляться туда, где нас не потревожат, чтобы доподлино убедиться в остроте вашего языка.

Его тон развеселил Фугу.

— Только девчонки, — сказала она и кивнула, улыбаясь. — Язык в таком деле — ой как важен. А ты, выходит, любишь за чужое копье подержаться?

— Ты уж поверь, с копьями язык тоже лишним не будет.

— Иди уже к Архонтам, — закатила глаза Фуга. — Копьеносец хренов.

Он остановился поболтать еще с парой ребят — новобранцев, судя по чистеньким лицам, — и переговорил с женщиной, которая до того гоняла их по тренировочной площадке. Фуга снова увязалась за ним — и в шатер Архонтов тоже, не отягощенная излишним стеснением, вошла следом.

Архонты сделали вид, что их не заметили. Огрызались друг на друга — но больше чтобы покрасоваться. Их лейтенанты — Железный Маршал и какой-нибудь по счету Глаз — явно скучали. 

— Я попозже могу зайти, — громко сказал Вершитель. 

Фуга захихикала.

— Ничто не радует нас больше, чем люди, которые понимают, когда их появление неуместно, — недовольно сказал Голоса Нерата. — Мы приветствуем тебя, дорогой Вершитель Судеб.

— Что тебе приказано передать? — требовательно спросил Аше.

— Ничто не радует меня больше, чем люди, которые сразу переходят к делу, — заверил Вершитель и почувствовал, как воздух неуловимо потяжелел — Архонт Тайн разозлился. 

Он сунул руку в сумку, торопливо нашел свиток Эдикта. Все, кто был в шатре, наблюдали за ним, и Вершитель вдруг отчетливо подумал: придется очень хитро извернуться, чтобы не сдохнуть на этом задании.

Он совсем не хотел подыхать. Даже в тюрьме было лучше, чем в могиле.

2.

Барик был в Оплоте, когда кто-то из слуг Владыки — судя всему, не переживший этого — провозгласил Эдикт Бурь. Доспех у него был какой-то особенный — он будто врос в Барика, и они стали совсем неразделимы.

— Ты и мочишься в него? — любопытно спросил Вершитель. 

Барик тяжело вздохнул.

— А как ты думаешь, Вершитель?

— Видимо, да. До чего же хреново было бы оказаться на твоем месте, приятель.

Барик промолчал. Он вообще любил так делать, и Вершителю это, пожалуй, нравилось — его словоохотливости на двоих вполне хватало. 

— А трахаешься ты как? — спросил он.

— Мне не нравится этот разговор, — пожаловался Барик.

— Зато мне нравится, — умхмыльнулся Вершитель. 

На костре поджаривался жирный кролик, истекающий соком. Фуга с Атли ушли к реке — простирнуть давно засалившиеся тряпки и помыться. Недавно Барик с Фугой нехотя рассказали о своем родстве — оба будто стыдились его и, одовременно, гордились им. Вершитель не понимал, почему то, что они брат и сестра — такое большое дело. В городе, где он вырос, родственные узы были не очень-то в чести. Зато невероятно уважалось побратимство — в банде, которая когда-то приютила его, батя и его правая рука носили на шеях фиалы с кровью друг друга. Вершитель в жизни не видал людей, которые были бы настолько довольны друг другом. 

Аше — тот тоже не был ему ни отцом, ни братом, ни кем еще там, но о Вершителе в жизни никто так не пекся, как он. 

Кролик с одного бока начал подгорать, и Вершитель снял его с огня. Принялся нарезать кусок мяса, как мог мелко — иначе Барику было и не пожрать. Тот наблюдал за ним из-за прорезей шлема, потом сказал:

— Я этого не делал уже давно.

— И не хочется? 

Барик засопел.

— Иногда. Но... этот доспех лишил меня многого.

Вершитель подумал: бедный мужик. И одновременно завелся — он любил сложные замки. 

— А если не касаться — вообще никак? — уточнил он. — Хотя это больно, наверное?

— Ты нравишься мне. Но ты испытываешь мое терпение.

Вершитель подсел к нему поближе. Взял кусок крольчатины, пропихнул пальцем между металлических пластин, почувствовал, как коснулся чужих губ. Те неуверенно разомкнулись.

— А внизу у тебя таких щелей нет? — вкрадчиво спросил Вершитель.

Барик шарахнулся прочь. Было как-то даже немного обидно.

— Ладно, ладно! — сказал Вершитель, поднимая руки — как будто сдавался. — Я понял. Держи. 

Он передал Барику блюдо с нарезанным мясом. Отрезал кусок себе. Пожалел, что посолить нечем, но мясо само по себе было вкусным. Фуга с Атли все не возвращались, но он не собирался волноваться о девках. Если кто надумает их изнасиловать — пусть попадется кто побогаче, чтобы потом было, чем поживиться с трупа. Подумалось, что женщины, может, тоже захотели расслабиться. Вершитель решил, что он слишком порядочный, чтобы подглядывать.

Барик долго мялся, подбирал слова, потом сказал:

— Я предпочитаю женщин. Предпочитал, до того, как все это...

— Я понял, — заверил Вершитель. — Жуй, пока не остыло.

— Ты не в обиде на меня? — осторожно спросил Барик.

Вершителю захотелось заржать. А еще он почуствовал себя очень довольным — давненько никто не думал о его чувствах. 

— Нет, приятель, я не в обиде. В конце концов, не даром вы с Фугой родичи.

— Так она?.. — растерянно спросил Баррик, и Вершитель все-таки рассмеялся и подумал, что Барик, наверное, покраснел.

Они ели в молчании, запивая водой из фляг. Барику, бедолаге, приходилось сильно запрокидывать голову, но он все равно обливался. Вершитель подсовывал кроличью тушку поближе к углям, чтобы не остыла, когда тот вдруг спросил:

— Почему ты принял нашу сторону?

— Я, вроде, изначально был на нашей стороне?

Барик покачал головой.

— Перед тем, как штурмовать цитадель. Каждый из Архонтов хотел заполучить тебя себе. Ты мог присоединиться к Алому Хору... а может, мог бы захватить Шпиль для себя. Я уже готов и в это поверить. Но ты отдал свою верность Грейвену Аше, и с тех пор я ни разу не усомнился в тебе.

Вершитель поскреб бритый затылок.

— Голоса Нерата, конечно, не лишен обаяния, но не очень-то мне хотелось оказаться насаженным на кол, если что-то, по его мнению, пошло бы не так. 

Барик молчал. Разочаровался небось. Думал, наверное, что Вершитель, поговорив с Грейвеном Аше, обрел цель в жизни.

— А еще, — добавил Вершитель. — Этот твой Аше — видный мужик. Я, знаешь, тоже кой-чего не делал уже очень давно, а потому по-дружески спрашиваю: как думаешь, есть у меня...

— Ты отвратителен, — перебил Барик. 

Голос его звучал почти весело.

Раздвинув ветви кустов, из пролеска выбралась Фуга. Выглядела она очень довольной и расслабленной.

— Атли я убила и съела, — заявила она. — Но от крольчатины тоже не откажусь.

Атли вышла к костру следом за ней, и Фуга пожала плечами.

— Ладно, насчет того, что убила, я соврала.

3.

В юности Вершитель ни в одной банде не задерживался надолго. Не потому, что воровал у своих или был бесполезен — просто вечно казалось, что за забором трава зеленей. Он искал местечко потеплее — пока не угодил за решетку. Там уже решили за него — вернее, решил он, но только имбецил предпочел бы гнить в тюрьме, а не примерить нарядную одежку Вершителя.

Теперь он плотно застрял с Опальными.

Вершитель не мог определить точный момент, когда он это понял. Он таскался в Железный Очаг после каждого крупного дела — и ему было не все равно, как оно закончится. Он думал о том, как подкатить к Грейвену Аше — и не решался. Такого с ним не было лет с тринадцати, и даже тогда он решил озвучить непристойное предложение — хоть и схватил за это оплеуху. Пока Аше был с ним приветлив и даже по-своему ласков — кто знал, что случилось бы, узнай он, что Вершитель не прочь забраться ему в штаны.

Из Врат Полумесяца он возвратился весь в пылище и отчего-то раздосадованным. Он никогда особенно не доверял магам, и Скаловержцы казались ему худшими из них. Кретины едва не загубили целую страну — ради сомнительной радости добить наконец своего Архонта, которому вздумалось зачем-то попереть против Кайрос. 

И все-таки, даже в смерти, Каирн внушал восхищение. Он походил на какую-то древнюю статую — но в нем чувствовалась еще не до конца угасшая жизнь. Восхищение, однако, не помешало Вершителю положить ей конец.

Только на пути обратно в Железный Очаг он подумал: по слухам, Каирн был дружен с Грейвеном Аше. До того, конечно, как предал своих и начал чудить. Ночь, несмотря на приближение осени, выдалась по-летнему теплой. На севере возвышался Горный Шпиль, наполовину скрытый облаками. Видно было, что на нижних этажах горит свет. Вершитель нес у костра свою вахту и думал о том, что чем человек честней — тем сильнее ему прилетает. Сперва, еще во времена Завоевания, Аше предал друг. Потом — собственная дочь, и только потому, что какой-то Клятвопреступник ее обрюхатил. Сучка теперь коротала дни в башне, но Вершитель злился на нее так, как будто она кинула лично его.

Он подумал о том, что когда-нибудь эта война внутри Ярусов кончится. Скорее раньше, чем позже. Голоса Нерата — хитрый сукин сын, но и Вершитель не писачками занимался весь этот год. Фуга как-то сказала ему: «Ты теперь чем-то напоминаешь Архонта. Ты как будто стал выше, а если злишься — вокруг тебя дрожит воздух. Ты не замечал?» Вершитель знал, что она не пыталась ему польстить. Она никогда и никому не пыталась польстить. Может, дело было в том, что он нашел и разбудил Шпили, раскиданные по Ярусам — они казались живыми и преданными, как добрые псы. Может, он слишком долго якшался со всеми этими Архонтами, и иначе было просто нельзя. Он предпочитал не загадывать надолго вперед, планы все равно всегда шли зверолюду под хвост. Но теперь порой приходили мыслишки о том, что он, пожалуй, мог бы вылезти из-под мантии Тунона. По крайней мере, эта война вколотила в его ум кое-какие убеждения — и будь он проклят, если в этом была не заслуга Аше.

Вершитель так и сказал ему при встрече.

Аше покачал головой. Глаза его светились бледно-голубым даже сквозь веки.

— Ты переоцениваешь степень моего участия в твоей судьбе.

— Кажется, это называется — отдавать должное, — поправил Вершитель.

Он подумал: со мной тоже произойдет какая-нибудь странная муть? У Тунона вместо лиц были маски, а у подола мантии извивались, как черви, сгустки теней. Нерат вовсе распрощался со своим телом — от него остался лишь голос да холодное зеленое пламя. 

Неплохо было бы обзавестись, например, лишней парой рук. Обчистить кому-нибудь карманы стало бы совсем плевым делом.

Аше тяжело вздохнул. Вид у него был невероятно усталый, и Вершитель без спросу взял бутыль вина и отыскал, куда плеснуть.

Аше выглядел удивленным, когда Вершитель протянул ему граненый кубок.

— Спасибо, — медленно сказал он.

Вершитель хлебнул и сам — из горла. Для храбрости.

— Я давно хотел спросить, — нагло начал он. — Как вы меня находите?

Аше приподнял брови. Впервые на памяти Вершителя он выглядел позабавлено.

— Ты — молодой мужчина множества талантов, — спокойно заметил он. — И потому, что ты молод и красив, ты, вероятно, редко сталкивался с отказом, когда речь заходила о постели.

Он оказался внимательней, чем Вершитель предполагал. Под пристальным взглядом голубых глаз стало неловко, но Вершитель заставил себя ухмыльнуться.

— Сейчас прозвучало очень похоже на отказ.

— Я старше тебя... значительно. Даже моя дочь старше тебя.

А вот это на отказ совсем не походило. Вершитель вскочил на ноги — внутри закипело лихорадочное возбуждение. 

— Побыв в компании Тунона, которому давно перевалило за пятьсот, начинаешь иначе смотреть на годы. Все случившееся — оно как-то припаяло меня к вам и вашим Опальным. Но дело не в том, что я искал семьи или попутал сыновью любовь с чем-то. Я... хочу вас, — неловко закончил он.

Аше усмехнулся и медленно поднялся из кресла с высокой спинкой.

— Мальчишка, — без насмешки сказал он.

Аше был выше на голову — Вершителю пришлось привстать на носки, чтобы поцеловать его. Одной рукой он сразу ухватился за широкий ремень, а другой — приласкал ниже. Губы у Аше были жесткие, настойчивые. Широкие ладони уверенно легли на бедра, но когда Вершитель, разорвав поцелуй, принялся торопливо говорить, Аше покраснел.

— И я хочу быть сверху, — захлебываясь желанием и царапаясь о пряжки, заявил Вершитель. — Ты будешь во мне, но я хочу быть сверху. Договорились, ага?

— Замолчишь ты? — выдохнул Аше.

Вершитель расправился с ремнем и сразу опустился на колени, прижался щекой, потом губами. На ощупь Аше был горячим, живым — никакого сравнения с Бледен Марком и его ледяными ладонями. Член отзывался на прикосновения, твердел и темнел. Застонал Аше тоже совсем по-человечески, выдохнул:

— Я об этом пожалею.

— Скорее уж, я, — фыркнул Вершитель; он казался себе пьяным, хотя сделал всего два глотка вина. 

Аше ругнулся — по-солдатски просто — и подтолкнул его голову.

4.

Приказ Владыки настиг Вершителя в Горном Шпиле. 

Его зачитала Каллио, и почему-то это было особенно обидно — Каллио всегда нравилась ему.

— Завоевание Ярусов окончено, и в них должен остаться лишь один Архонт, — сказала она, с любопытством глядя на Вершителя. — Таково слово Кайрос.

— Я мог бы уехать к морю, — сказал он ей. 

Каллио весело рассмеялась.

— Я с нетерпением жду того, что ты предпримешь, — заверила она.

Наверное, в этом был смысл — Кайрос ни к чему было пять Архонтов, сидящих где-то на другом краю мира. Каким-то внутренним чутьем Вершитель знал — он может потягаться силами с каждым из них. Мысль об этом была отвратительна, как теплое пиво. Он не видел ничего плохого от Тунона или Бледен Марка за все годы службы — а уж он умел дать повод. С Грейвеном Аше он делил постель — пусть и гораздо реже, чем хотелось бы. Все было даже хуже — дело не ограничивалось одним лишь трахом. Вершитель избегал слов-определений, чтобы не стало совсем странно и страшно.

— Мы идем в Железный Очаг, — объявил он.

Барик шумно задышал. Фуга взглянула на Вершителя с интересом.

— Ты уверен? Я знаю, что старик тебе... нравится. 

— Я не уверен, — согласился он. — Но мы идем в Железный Очаг.

Откуда-то он знал: они все ждут его первого шага. Бледен Марк, Тунон, Голоса Нерата и Грейвен Аше знали друг друга годами. Знали, чего ожидать, чего опасаться. Припасли какие-нибудь тузы в рукавах. Может, каждый из них рассчитывал, что новоявленного Архонта прикончит другой.

Захотелось нажраться, хорошенько и от души. Но путь был долгим, и по дороге на них могли напасть. Никуда не годилось подыхать, отойдя, пошатываясь, помочиться в стороне от дороги. Подыхать, в общем-то, все еще не хотелось.

 

Лагерь Опальных был готов к отражению атаки. Но когда солдаты признали Вершителя — его пропустили. Не попытались даже отнять оружие, хотя бы то, что было на виду.

Вершитель чувствовал на себе взгляды, пока шел хорошо знакомой дорогой. Он невольно подумал: а многие ли из них знают, что мы с Аше спали вместе? 

Грейвен Аше ожидал его в окружении своих солдат. Вершитель пересчитал их глазами, прикинул, кого нужно снять первым, от кого стоит ожидать неприятностей. Досада ныла внутри, но он велел ей заткнуться. С приказом Кайрос, как с судьбой, ничего не поделаешь — и Аше тоже не собирался идти против воли Владыки.

— Ты знаешь о приказе Кайрос, — сказал Вершитель. — Только один Архонт может править Ярусами.

Их разделяло шагов десять. Люди Аше были готовы к сражению — как и те, кого притащил за собой Вершитель. Расклад был так себе, но удавалось выплывать и с худшими шансами.

— Я ожидал, что до этого дойдет, — сказал Аше. — Но я надеялся, что мы сможем избежать битвы. Ты был предан мне, и я не из тех, кто с готовностью пожертвует другом — даже ради победы. Я знал тебя учеником Тунона, но теперь ты — Архонт... и больше. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты продолжил службу Кайрос — но как мой союзник, а не враг. Склонись предо мной, и Кайрос будет удовлетворен этим. Мы будем править этими землями вместе.

Вершитель подумал, что он, должно быть, кретин, раз не подумал об этом сам. Действительно, если один Архонт признает над собой власть другого — Кайрос будет не в чем их упрекнуть. 

Он думал о приказе Кайрос, как о чем-то неумолимом. Но это не была судьба — просто слова кого-то, кого он никогда не видел. Может, Кайрос — это вовсе не один человек, а целая банда серьезных ребят? 

А может, Кайрос когда-то очень давно родился в маленьком городке, научился вскрывать замки и таскать у людей ценности, а потом судьба подбросила ему шанс. И в конце концов он стал править Империей — и, как знать, тайком опасался, что где-нибудь на другом конце света найдется кто-нибудь, кто даст ему люлей.

— А может, ты присоединишься ко мне? — спросил Вершитель. — Может, я справлюсь с управлением Ярусами лучше, чем Кайрос?

Может, придет время, и они станут маршировать на восток. В конце концов, из Опальных не выйдет мирных горожан, а армия не может жить без войны. Их войско сумеет выступить разве что в сторону Империи. Надо думать, многие с готовностью присоединятся к ним...

Аше взглянул на него с гневным изумлением.

— То, что ты предлагаешь, немыслимо! Я — генерал Опальных! Однажды я склонил колено, присягнув Кайрос... я не смогу сделать подобное снова.

От серьезности момента у Вершителя начала трещать голова. Он пожал плечами.

— Я долго сражался вместе с твоими людьми. Проклятье, да они и мои люди тоже! Я каждого знаю по имени. Не то чтобы я преуменьшал твои боевые заслуги. Или верил, что Опальные пойдут за кем-то, кроме тебя. Но ты для них — отец. А я — командир.

Вершитель смотрел на Аше. Сердце колотилось в горле. Только бы не оказалось, что он просрал единственную возможность решить дело миром.

— Ты... прав, — медленно выговорил Аше. — Я не могу отрицать правдивость твоих слов, какую боль бы они не причиняли мне. Возможно, я больше не тот предводитель, которого заслуживает моя армия. Я потерял почти всех, кто был мне дорог. И я слишком забочусь о своих солдатах, чтобы заставлять их страдать из-за моих амбиций.

— Я... — начал было Вершитель, но Аше властным взмахом руки заставил его замолчать.

— Я признаю твою власть, как Архонта и командира Опальных. Я пойду туда, куда ты укажешь. Я сделаю то, что ты прикажешь.

Он тяжело опустился на одно колено. Опальные, стопившиеся вокруг, тоже поспешили склониться. Вершитель вдруг показался себе очень высоким. Он торопливо пошел вперед.

— Я принимаю твою клятву, — громко сказал он. — И, как командир Опальных, обещаю каждому из легиона славную жизнь и хорошую смерть.

Он остановился перед Аше и протянул ему открытую ладонь. И добавил шепотом:

— А сейчас приказываю отъебать меня так, чтобы завтра у меня была уважительная причина не явиться в Суд.

Аше невесело усмехнулся, но принял его руку.


	4. Justice

[ ](http://fastpic.ru)

1.

В Колодце Вендриенов было шумно — война чувствовалась повсюду. Но лязг оружия, свист стрел и людские крики показались Вершительнице едва ли не шёпотом в сравнении с грохотом бурного потка Матани, многократно усиленного заклинательницей приливов. Еле перебравшись на другую сторону реки и вымокнув до нитки, Вершительница рада была вновь ступить на твёрдую землю, хотя размытый берег таковой назвать было сложно: ноги увязли в грязном месиве из пожелтелой травы, мелких камней, рваных тряпиц и бронзовых пряжек, осколков разбитых склянок и изломанных стрел. Отряхнувшись и отдышавшись, она выпрямилась, опираясь на посох, и по-звериному втянула носом ночную прохладу: хористы только начали мародёрствовать в селении, но ещё не успели ничего поджечь, поэтому воздух был лишён вездесущего сладковатого запаха гари.

Чтобы избежать гущи боя на сельской площади, Вершительница со своим небольшим отрядом кралась задворками, вглядываясь в темноту и стараясь подметить как можно больше деталей. Как оказалось, не зря: рядом с одним из домов, под небрежно накинутой холстиной, обнаружились ящики, на боковинах которых тускло сияло клеймо Скованных Горном. Вспомнив растерянное лицо интенданта Опальных, просившего отыскать пропавший груз ценного железа, Вершительница подумала, что если не Тунон, то Бледен Марк сейчас точно бы ею гордился.

Тихонько зарычав на саму себя за эти отвлечённые мысли, Вершительница краем глаза едва успела заметить две стремительные тени, отделившиеся от ближайшего к лесу дома; через мгновение одна из них была сражена магической молнией, а другая — метко брошенным кинжалом Фуги.

— Не видать Клятвопреступникам подкрепления, — негромко порадовалась она, по-видимому, не сомневаясь, что эти двое были партизанами.

— Или хору — двух новых рекрутов, — отозвалась Вершительница, пожав плечами.

Командирша повстанцев, вместе с недобитыми солдатами своего отряда, поджидала на крыше одного из сельских строений. Завидев её, Вершительница неприязненно поморщилась: эта самка человека с огненной шерстью — справедливости ради, Вершительница про себя всегда думала об окружающих примерно в этом ключе, — как и её манера ведения переговоров не внушали уважения с самого начала: неспособная грамотно договориться, она совершала одну ошибку за другой — и за это её бойцы поплатились жизнью, а повстанцы в целом — потерей контроля над стратегически важной речной переправой.

Поднимаясь по лестнице, Вершительница успела потешить себя мыслью, что, возможно, горстка выживших Клятвопреступников собрались на крыше этого каменного сарая просто чтобы сложить оружие и сдаться на милость Кайрос, — но это было слишком оптимистично, учитывая, что гвардейцы Вендриенов глупы примерно в той же степени, что и отважны.

Рыжая самка стояла впереди остальных бойцов — в воинственной позе, с застывшим, словно заляпанная кровью маска, выражением гордости на суровом лице. Вершительница еле удержалась от шутки о том, что просто удивительно, как только она не откалывается и не падает с Клятвопреступницы кусками, будто засохшая грязь.

— Ты просто дура, Матани Сибил, — выплюнула Вершительница, остановившись на безопасном расстоянии и подкрепив свои слова ударом посоха о каменную крышу под ногами. — Пару часов назад нас разделяла река, и ты сделала вид, что не расслышала моих слов. Надеюсь, что сейчас тебе ничто не помешало.

Фуга, стоявшая поодаль, хихикнула и отпустила какую-то шутку насчет крови из ушей.

— Если в тебе осталась хоть капля чести, Вершительница судеб, то...

Лающий хохот Вершительницы не дал Матани Сибил договорить, перебив её на полуслове.

— Если бы я собирала по капле чести каждый раз, когда какой-то Клятвопреступник её упоминает, то у меня была бы уже река. Примерно как эта, — она жестом показала за спину, откуда слышался шум течения Матани, — которую ты и твои солдаты просрали.

Матани Сибил зажмурилась и обеими руками вцепилась в древко копья, пытаясь совладать с эмоциями.

Вершительница поджала губы и подняла глаза к небу, остановив взгляд на сияющем лунном диске. Взвыть захотелось непреодолимо, но... Тунон, будь он здесь, вряд ли одобрил бы такое поведение. Не одобрил бы он и множество других вещей, творящихся вокруг, но вот воющую зверолюдку... Хотя, нет. Прежде всего Тунон не одобрил бы, что одна из его Вершителей снова думает о себе не как о человеке.

Углубившаяся в собственные мысли Вершительница опомнилась и вернула лицу подобающее представительнице Суда непроницаемое выражение как раз к тому моменту, как Матани Сибил решилась заговорить снова.

— Отпусти селян. Этот бой касается только тех, кто привык нести смерть. 

— Бой? Вы что, собираетесь драться с нами, серьёзно? — не выдержав, воскликнула Фуга.

Вершительница подалась вперёд, чуть склонив голову влево, и окинула клятповреступников оценивающим взглядом: на языке тела этот жест был довольно агрессивным, но измученные и уставшие гвардейцы Вендриенов никак на него не отреагировали. 

— Селяне, как, думаю, знаем мы обе, не так уж невинны, — сказала она, криво улыбнувшись. — Что до боя... Я не биться пришла, а разговаривать.

— Здравый смысл подсказывает мне, что посланнику Кайрос верить нельзя.

— Если бы ты знала, что такое здравый смысл, мы бы вообще не встретились, Матани Сибил, — оскалилась Вершительница. — Если бы хоть кто-нибудь из гвардии Вендриенов знал, что такое здравый смысл, я сидела бы сейчас в Городе—Бастарде, а не ползала бы тут на брюхе, по уши в вашем дерьме, вокруг вашего сраного шпиля, разгребая ваши проблемы!

В повисшей тишине рыдания и причитания селян с окрестных улиц стали слышны особенно отчётливо.

— Разменной фигуре на доске Владыки не дали достаточно власти? — съехидничала Сибил.

Вершительница глухо зарычала. Ей непреодолимо захотелось вызывать эту женщи... человеческую самку на поединок, и нужно было как-то сдержаться и срочно одуматься. Проверенный рецепт — представить разочарование в голосе Архонта Правосудия и его укоризненный взгляд — как всегда помог вернуть утраченное душевное равновесие.

— Власти, данной мне Адъюдикатором, — совершенно обыденно, будто не было никакой вспышки гнева, ответила она, — вполне хватит на то, чтобы посоветовать тебе, Матани Сибил, во-первых, заткнуть пасть и не злить представителя Суда. А, во-вторых, пока сюда не заявились мои союзники, — бежать, вместе со своими людьми, так быстро, как сможешь. 

Клятвопреступники, не веря своим ушам, переглянулись.

— Ты... хочешь сказать, что вот так просто дашь нам уйти? — крайне недоверчиво спросила Сибил.

— Что это значит, Вершительница? — тревожно лязгнув доспехом, встрял Барик. — Мы должны убить их здесь и сейчас, а не вести переговоры!

Вершительница медленно сосчитала до пяти, чтобы не гаркнуть в ответ какую-нибудь грубость, выдохнула, вполоборота повернулась к Барику, искоса глянув на него.

— Нам было приказано взять Переправу Отголоска? Переправа наша. Как бы тебе ни хотелось, мы больше никому ничего не должны. — Услышав недовольное ворчание из кокона доспехов, она отвернулась обратно, снова обратившись к повстанцам: — Не заставляйте меня повторять дважды.

Сибил, не сводя с Вершительницы настороженного взгляда, дала своим людям сигнал отступать.

— Поверить не могу, что Флориан был прав, когда уверял, что в рядах прислужников Кайрос ещё есть люди, имеющие понятие о чести. Он мне долго припоминать это будет, — пробормотала она, неверяще улыбнувшись. — Что ж, Капитан Таркис Арри тоже надеялась, что твоё милосердие — не простая уловка. Она передаёт привет и ждёт ответа.

Вершительница, задумавшись том, что при следующем упоминании слова «честь» рядом с «прислужниками Кайрос» скрип её зубов долетит, наверное, до самого Владыки, не сразу заметила, что Сибил протягивает ей свёрнутый пергамент.

2.

Забредая всё дальше в тенистую чащу, Вершительница силой заставляла себя не думать о предстоящих переговорах, а сосредоточиться на успокаивающем аромате сухой хвои и относительной тишине, нарушаемой лишь редкими голосами лесных птиц да лязгом груды железа, по недоразумению являвшейся одним из её спутников.

Как впоследствии оказалось, спокойствие было очень кстати: глава повстанцев — Таркис Арри, навыков дипломатии которой недоставало так же, как роста, называла Вершительницу «Убийцей Королевы» и призывала преклонить перед ней колено так настойчиво, будто сама была королевой древности, за спиной которой, для острастки, маячили три дракона и армия безупречных воинов.

На взгляд Вершительницы же, все командиры повстанцев, кроме Флориана Пелокса, были неуравновешенными дурами, — и, к слову, главной-то дурой была та самая, убитая практически из милосердия к убожеству, королева Аланта, — о чём Вершительница незамедлительно известила собравшихся вокруг её бывших подданных.

— Эй-эй, Арри, Вершительница, прервитесь на секунду! — воскликнула стоявшая рядом со своим командиром светловолосая заклинательница приливов. Вершительница припомнила, что, кажется, её звали Атли. — Арри, я очень надеюсь, что ты уже закончила сводить старые счёты и сможешь дальше говорить как адекватный взрослый человек. Оставим прошлое в прошлом — мы пришли на переговоры, от исхода которых зависит наше будущее... — мягко, вполголоса укорила она.

— Если кто-нибудь ещё раз сегодня назовёт меня «Убийцей Королевы», Фуга, сделай одолжение: не дай мне вцепиться ему зубами в горло. Ну, или хотя бы вцепись вместе со мной... — процедила Вершительница, не сводя взгляда с капитана гвардии Вендриенов: та, внезапно, сама вдруг опустила глаза и вздохнула.

— Я готова подавить свою ненависть, если она сделает то же, — сказала Арри почти обречённо. — Хорошо. Давай попробуем обсудить перемирие, раз уж за этим мы здесь собрались...

— Раз уж за этим ты меня сюда пригласила, — поправила Вершительница. 

— Верно, — снова вздохнула Арри, — раз уж мы тебе его предлагаем. Ладно. Как я могу к тебе обращаться? У тебя есть имя?

Вершительница не могла припомнить, когда последний раз кто-то интересовался её настоящим именем — обычно всем хватало и титула.

— У Вершительницы нет имени, — резко сказала она. — И я очень надеюсь, что этот вопрос был последней глупостью, которую я услышала сегодня, капитан Клятвопреступников Таркис Арри, и дальше ты скажешь что-то более осмысленное.

Вопреки всем ожиданиям Вершительницы, Арри не только проглотила эту не самую вежливую реплику, но и, кажется, прислушалась: всё то, что было сказано ей далее, хотя бы походило на изложение собственной позиции, а не на плохо слепленный ком из обвинений и смертельного пафоса, которыми Вершительница уже была сыта по горло.

Из речи Арри выходило, что гвардейцы Вендриенов, оказывается, не питали особых иллюзий относительно собственного бедственного положения, и на полном серьёзе готовы были сложить головы ради совсем уж призрачной надежды, что своей отвагой подадут пример остальным ярусникам.

Стараясь мыслить, как учил Тунон, Вершительница уже готова была что-то возразить, но... не стала. Сложно сказать, что послужило тому причиной: внезапно взыгравшая зверолюдская мораль — или отсутствие морали, как сказал бы тот же Архонт Суда, — желание дослушать мысль Арри до конца, или всё вместе. Но она поняла, что, промолчав сейчас, приняла для себя одно из тех важных решений, смысл и последствия которых проявятся позже.

«Признайся себе: на их месте ты просто поступила бы точно так же», — непрошенная мысль была совсем уж лишней, и нужно было как можно скорее прогнать её но... Вершительница снова не стала. Лишь улыбнулась, почувствовав, как неожиданно приятно и тепло стало от этой мысли на душе.

— Ярусы нуждаются в тебе, хоть это и не твой дом. Мы нуждаемся в тебе, но мы — не твой народ. Если ты согласишься с нашим планом и займёшь Зал Вознесения, мы... — до сей поры говорившая гладко Арри запнулась на полуслове и закашлялась. — Мы... будем слу... служить тебе. Как солдаты. А потом провозгласим Зал Вознесения твоим.

— Вот такой вот у нас глупый план, Вершительница, — подхватила и подытожила речь своего командира Атли, поняв, как сложно той далась часть, касающаяся перспективы подчиниться одной из приспешников Кайрос. — Что скажешь?

— Скажу... Хм. Сложно. — Вершительница нахмурилась, сосредоточенно потирая лоб.

Она припомнила, что кроме прочего, Арри в своей речи упомянула, что мятежники прекрасно осведомлены об Эдикте, нависшем над долиной. Это был довольно неожиданный поворот. Настолько, что даже груда железа Опальных, именуемая Бариком, не выдержала и в излюбленной манере заныла, обвиняя Голоса Нерата в связи с Клятвопреступниками, предоставлении им секретной информации и Кайрос знает, в чём ещё — погружённая в свои мысли Вершительница особо не вслушивалась.

— Если Эдикт вступит в силу, то ты погибнешь вместе с нами, Вершительница, — сказала Атли, разводя руками. — За оставшееся до разрешения Эдикта время Архонты вряд ли перестанут сраться между собой, — ты ведь наверняка тоже об этом подумываешь, не так ли?

— Что-то уж больно хорошо вы осведомлены для кучки выживших благодаря безумству храбрых солдат, — хмыкнула Вершительница, обводя взглядом собравшихся мятежников. — Что ж. Ваши сведения верны. Между Грейвеном Аше и Голосами Нерата действительно нет согласия. Ни к чему хорошему для них это не приведёт. Но. Если вы, — Вершительница остановила взгляд на Арри, и посмотрела ей прямо в глаза, — присягнёте мне на верность, то я соглашусь довести ваш план до ума. 

Наблюдая за тем, как гордый капитан гвардии Вендриенов, ещё совсем недавно требовавшая склониться перед ней, сама преклоняет колено, — и её примеру следуют остальные солдаты и беловолосая заклинательница приливов, Вершительница про себя подумала, что, на самом-то деле, план вовсе не так уж и плох.

Но её новоявленным йоменам об этом знать пока что необязательно.

И уж совсем необязательно им знать, что этот план очень удачно уложится в легенду, которую Вершительница сможет рассказать Тунону, если через седмицу доберётся до Города-Бастарда живой и невредимой.

3.

Вершительница прекрасно помнила, как впервые вошла в зал Суда в Городе-Бастарде, в сопровождении ухмыляюшегося Бледена Марка и троих других Вершителей. 

Этот зал сильно отличался от того, к которому она привыкла за годы службы в Северной Империи, но был по-своему красив и, в отличие от предыдущего, удобен для самого Тунона, по его же личному признанию.

Но сколь бы сильной не была преданность Вершительницы Суду, и сколь бы ни была велика её приязнь к самому Адъюдикатору, каждый раз, возвращаясь с докладом после миссий, она не могла заставить себя смотреть под ноги — на клубящиеся возле пола хищные тени; их можно было бы принять за смрадные испарения ямы для заключённых, но они не имели запаха; их можно было бы принять за тёмные, лживые и подлые души всех тех, кто нарушил закон Кайрос, был предан суду и понёс наказание, — но и это было бы неверно.

Такой же тёмный дым струился из-под мантии Тунона — как-то раз, давно, только попав к нему в услужение, Вершительница была достаточна дерзка для того, чтобы попробовать задрать обшитый дорогой парчой подол и прояснить одну глупость, занимавшую её в ту пору: есть ли у Архонта Правосудия ноги?

— Да о чём ты вообще думаешь? О чём вспоминаешь? — пробормотала она, и со злости сильно прикусила язык, чтобы отвлечься на боль, а затем — сосредоточиться на речи, которую ей нужно будет сказать в свою защиту.

Но мысль, что сейчас, подвернись ей возможность заглянуть к Тунону под мантию, её интересовали бы куда менее невинные вещи, она успела додумать.

Архонт Правосудия стоял на возвышении перед представителями Опальных и Алого Хора — вернее было сказать, не стоял, а парил над стелющимися тенями. Вершительнице показалось, что с самого её появления в зале Суда лик его маски был обращен только к ней. Быть может, поэтому он не стал выслушивать показания сторон слишком подробно и, ответив стандартной формулировкой что со всем тщанием рассмотрит факты и вынесет решение, послал их с миром.

Вершительницу же пригласил для беседы с глазу на глаз, но, вопреки её ожиданиям, заготовленная в своё оправдание пламенная речь не пригодилась: Тунон, как ей показалось, с готовностью выслушал пару начальных фраз ровно до момента, когда она сказала, что действиями своими не хотела подвергнуть сомнению волю Владыки, — и тут же возложил на Вершительницу новое поручение: найти доказательства в пользу вины одного из Архонтов, Грейвена Аше или Голосов Нерата, и предоставить их Суду.

— Как всегда, ответственность за все твои действия, как представителя Суда, будет лежать на тебе, но ты можешь проводить своё расследование выбранным тобой способом. 

Вершительница открыла рот, чтобы сказать что-то ещё, но по какому-то особому наклону головы Адъюдикатора поняла, что делать этого не следует, и закрыла его обратно, почти с досадой. Столько волнений, бессонные ночи и страх, что Тунон, не купившись на все её уловки, может вынести смертный приговор... всё.. напрасно?

Да и слава Кайрос!

— Береги себя, Вершительница. Преодолей все препятствия на пути к правосудию и создай порядок из Хаоса, — сказал Тунон, когда Вершительница поклонилась ему и уже собралась уходить.

— Предельно ясно, Ваша честь, — улыбнулась она.

4.

Для Вершительницы все началось в зале Суда, и там все должно было закончиться. Так она думала, входя в непривычно пустой и тихий зал в сопровождении не своих подчинённых, но верных союзников — командира гвардии Вендриенов, лидера Несломленных из Оплота, Смерти-из-Тени, фурии из Алого хора и сладкоголосой Сирин.

За прошедшие месяцы Вершительница многое успела переосмыслить; приказ Владыки не стал для неё особой неожиданностью — она знала, как будет действовать, и к кому из Архонтов пойдёт в первую очередь.

Вершительница ожидала увидеть Тунона привычно парящим над своим возвышением или сидящим в глубине зала на высоком троне, но его нигде не было. Тёмный дым не клубился более в проёмах пола. Из зияющих ям тянуло могильным холодом и сыростью. В центре зала, на алом ковре лежал какой-то предмет — Вершительница бросилась к нему, а подбежав поближе и увидев, что это — Лик Правосудия, заляпанный какой-то жуткой тёмной жижей, закричала от ужаса. Крик перешёл в вой, Вершительница, не контролируя себя, едва не расцарапала лицо в кровь ногтями и упала на колени — и только тогда заметила записку, лежащую под серебряной маской.

«Девочка. Знаю, ты воешь. Я посмотрел бы на это — но Архонт Войны и Архонт Тайн ещё живы. Приходи говорить со мной. Туда, где пепел летит с неба. Одна. Не придёшь говорить — приду сам, но приду за каждым. Знаешь, кого имею в виду? Прекрасно всё знаешь.  
Бледен Марк»

Для Вершительницы всё началось в сожжённой дотла родной деревне, а закончится в Пепельной Глуши — ей было знакомо это место. Она плохо помнила, как уговорила друзей отпустить её туда одну. Плохо помнила — врала ли что-то, да и говорила ли с ними вообще.

— Ты не разочаровала меня, девочка-зверёныш, — ласково прошептал Бледен Марк, соткавшись из теней ближайшего обугленного дерева. — Ты прошла долгий путь, подчинив себе силы, которых не понимаешь, обретя столько союзников и друзей. У меня никогда не было друзей, девочка. Я всегда был тенью теней, воровал чужие жизни, а став Архонтом — забирал их по праву. Та единственная, чьей тенью я не хотел быть, но чья жизнь нужна была мне, предпочла сгореть здесь. Почти на том же месте, где ты сейчас стоишь, девочка.

В глазах Бледен Марка плясали золотые огни. Вершительница не могла пошевельнуться, не понимая, с чем это связано: с его магией или накатившим осознанием собственного бессилия.

— Тот единственный, чьей тенью я был по доброй воле, стал препятствием на моём пути. Как и на твоём. Он мог бы стать твоей тенью, но я не хотел быть тенью твоей тени. Прости, девочка, игры кончились. Каждый теперь — сам себе Правосудие.

Вершительница уловила быстрое движение, но отреагировать никак не смогла; сердце пронзила боль, а Бледен Марк растворился в тенях, будто его никогда и не существовало вовсе.

Опустив голову, Вершительница увидела, что из её груди торчит блестящая рукоять древнего обсидианового клинка.


	5. The hunged man

[ ](http://fastpic.ru)

1.

В Колодце Вендриенов было шумно — война чувствовалась повсюду. Втоптанная в грязь трава пожухла и пожелтела, под ногами то и дело оказывались рваные тряпицы и бронзовые пряжки, осколки разбитых склянок и изломанные древки стрел. Ветер доносил то запах мертвечины, то, меняясь, — сладковатый дым костров.

Вершитель устал. Нарыв на стоптанной ноге не заживал который день и отдавался ноющей болью вверх, по голени и бедру, сводил икру. От духоты кружилась голова. Он понимал, что это мелочи. Он привык терпеть гораздо более серьезные раны. У него не хватало трех пальцев на правой ноге, двух на левой руке, лучевая кость срослась неправильно, а на теле едва ли нашлось бы место, не украшенное шрамами и ожогами.

И сейчас на нем лежала серьезная ответственность. Эдикт Кайрос, что гласил: «Сделай или умри». В этом не было ничего нового. Физическое доказательство этого бремени оттягивало сумку. Однако все, о чем он мог думать, — об этом чертовом гнойнике, застойной тянущей боли, похожей на зубную. Похожей на его жизнь.

Когда он устало предложил первому же встреченному Клятвопреступнику разойтись миром, Фуга, девица, приставленная к нему Нератом как персональный поводырь и цепной пес (хотя, какой пес, так, шавка), странно посмотрела на него:

— Похоже, ты не вполне понимаешь, зачем мы здесь, Вершитель?

Не дожидаясь ответа, она обнажила клинки и показала, как должно поступать. И это ему, заслужившему свое имя и недолгую свободу потом и кровью. Чужой кровью. Дрянная девчонка, что она вообще об этом знает? Играет жизнями, как куклами, только вот сама – такая же игрушка в чужих руках. И что они все так рвутся умереть раньше времени?

И все же Фуга была права. Он не понимал. Он знал наизусть слова Эдикта, что должен был сорваться с его языка, знал свой долг, вбитый в голову размеренным голосом Адъюдикатора Тунона, как молотом, знал, что иначе их всех: Опальных, Алый Хор, Клятвопреступников и даже его самого, ждет смерть, и все равно не понимал.

Какой смысл? Какой смысл спасать калеченного инвалида, не способного функционировать самостоятельно, когда его можно просто и без затей убить, избавив таким образом от мук?

А они все, без сомнения, были инвалидами.

Глупые, недалекие Опальные, заглядывающие в рот своему драгоценному Грейвену Аше. Крепкий мужик, сильный. Жаль, дерется он лишь ради драки. Бесцельно. Впрочем, Вершитель понимал его лучше прочих Архонтов: Грейвен Аше был таким же заложником Арены с непрекращающимися битвами, как и он сам. Только Арена была размером побольше, равно как и ответственность. Тяжело это, должно быть: чувствовать смерть каждого своего воина. Да и не воина даже, члена семьи. Он не мог сказать наверняка, каково это. Лица матери и брата в его памяти давно смылись разъедающим потоком пота и соленой кровью, затекающей в рот, в нос, их тихие мягкие голоса тонули в криках безликой толпы и безликих же противников, звоне клинков и глухом хрусте ломаных костей. Поначалу Вершитель, проглотив обиду, соскучившись, утешал себя тем, что его семья хотя бы в безопасности, а потом бросил вспоминать вовсе. А Грейвен Аше не забывал ни на секунду. Так что да, он был мужественным человеком, ни дать, ни взять – драгоценным, и Вершитель уважал его. Только вот драгоценность эта была в уродливой оправе на уродливой же правой руке. Да и сама армия Опальных… Какая ирония: Вершитель всегда мечтал о свободе, но никогда не имел ее, а эти северяне сами покорно шли под пурпурный стяг и склоняли головы, как болванчики, лишь бы кто-то решил все за них. Они прикрывались понятиями чести и благородства, а на деле просто-напросто боялись свободы и не знали, что с ней делать. Вверить заботу о своей жизни и ее смысле в чужие руки – это ли благородство?

Алый Хор — еще хуже — армия ублюдков под предводительством Главного Ублюдка. Каждый в ней гордился тем, какая он отборнейшая мразь, и при случае рвался рассказать свою историю становления. Поначалу, когда Вершитель знал о хористах лишь по слухам, он думал, что Голоса Нерата делают великое дело: дают каждому второй шанс. Освободиться, начать все сначала — настоящая мечта. Вершитель засыпал и видел себя в алом — не от крови, от ткани.

Судьба распорядилась иначе. Сначала он бездумно глядел на дюжину трупов на песках у своих ног, потом на нетвердых ногах шагал навстречу долгожданной свободе, потом, почти сразу, стал учеником Тунона. Вершитель не хотел, но побоялся тогда за свою жизнь, а едва ли отказ на столь щедрое предложение закончился бы чем-то иным, нежели смертью. За годы завоевания Вершитель, крепко сбитый, с грубым крестьянским лицом и покрытый гордыми боевыми отметинами, не раз сидел у костров обеих армий, и везде его принимали как своего. Говорил он скупыми отрывистыми фразами; больше молчал да слушал. Наслушался. О том, как за второй шанс расплачиваются решившиеся вступить в Алый Хор, думать было тошно. Тогда, впервые за многие годы, Вершитель отчетливо вспомнил свою мать и брата. Они стояли в его мыслях, как живые, и еще долго пронзительно кричали, пока он срезал с них кожу, лоскут за лоскутом. Тогда его покрыла холодная испарина, а гладиаторская арена показалась не таким уж и плохим местом. В Алом Хоре выживает сильнейший, и каждому дается второй шанс. Но во имя чего и какой ценой?

Думал Вершитель и об армии южан, — Клятвопреступниках. Погрязшие в мелких дрязгах эгоисты несомненно заслуживали той судьбы, что получили, коль даже общая беда не сумела их сплотить. Надо же быть такими слепыми, не уметь видеть дальше своего носа? И вот, взбрыкнули в неподходящий момент. Всем понятно: это лишь последние трепыхания в смертельной агонии. Лишь вопрос времени. Времени, которого теперь не было. И даже сейчас, когда уже позднее, чем они думают, сейчас, когда у них есть последний шанс и все поставлено на кон, Клятвопреступники так и не сумели найти ни общего языка, ни сильного лидера. Вершителю не было жалко повстанцев, и все же он никогда не хотел лишних смертей. Даже объявляя Эдикт Бурь, он помедлил и дал возможность местным спастись. Зря, наверное. Как любила говаривать мадам, продавшая Вершителя на Арену: «От добра добра не ищут». 

Она же донесла до Вершителя, тогда еще мальчишки, не сумевшего сдержать слез страха и умолявшего оставить его с семьей («потому что это нечестно!») еще одну ценную мысль:

— Жизнь вообще несправедлива.

Это было очень метко. Жизнь никогда не была справедливой. Никогда и ни с кем. Одним она отводила шелка и меха, и мягкие женские груди под не знавшей труда ладонью, и лучшие вина Севера, если на Севере таковые вообще водились, конечно. Всего этого Вершитель не знал, и кислое вино, что прихватил из спонтанного любопытства, выдвигаясь из Города-Бастарда, было первым в его жизни. Вершитель знал только выгребные ямы да тесные комнатушки, которые делил на задворках арены сначала с друзьями, а после, когда друзей пришлось убить на той же Арене, с постоянно сменяющими друг друга незнакомцами. Еще Вершитель отлично знал, какой алой бывает кровь на обжигающем песке, а небо – невыносимо синим перед последним рывком.

«Сделай или умри» — повторял в такие минуты как заклятие про себя Вершитель, и неизменно выбирал первое.

2.

Разговор с Архонтами не дал никакого результата. Голоса Нерата по-прежнему вел себя как Главный Ублюдок, а Грейвен Аше — как Грейвен Аше. Сплошное пустословие. Мелкие дрязги. Вершитель неожиданно для себя подумал — а ведь они ничем не лучше Клятвопреступников. После этого слушать их спор стало совсем тоскливо.

— Вы закончили? Мне надо зачитать вам Эдикт, — вклинился он в паузу, когда Аше набирал побольше воздуха в грудь, чтобы громогласно разразиться ответными оскорблениями в адрес Голосов Нерата.

Архонт Войны застыл с открытым ртом. На контрасте с его массивной фигурой, мощным лицом с пронзительным тяжелым взглядом и извечной уверенностью, такая искренняя растерянность смотрелась нелепо и даже мило. Да и Архонт Тайн, любивший, бывало, когда ему дерзят, не разразился своим высоким пронзительным смехом. Хоть в одном оба сошлись: смотрели на Вершителя так, словно это он, а не Клятвопреступники, и есть их главный противник.

Вершитель усмехнулся и распечатал Эдикт. Шатер залился ярким светом. Услышав, к чему призывает Кайрос, Архонты не перестали лаяться, но хотя бы перешли к обсуждению стратегии.

Когда Голоса покинули шатер, Вершитель поспешил выйти следом, но его окликнул Аше. Метнул гневный взгляд и заговорил, явно с трудом пересиливая себя и стараясь быть вежливым:

— Странное дело, Вершитель. Когда дело касается Клятвопреступников, ты медлишь с исполнением своих обязанностей и позволяешь им сбежать, зато когда дело касается твоих сородичей, зачитываешь Эдикт безжалостно и без промедления. Если бы так поступал кто-то другой, не счел бы ты такое поведение изменой?

Вершитель равнодушно посмотрел в ответ. Ему было плевать, что думает Аше; сам он думал лишь о своей больной ноге. Он поклонился, прижав руку к груди — так, словно не слышал обвинения, — и, наконец, вышел.

Изменник или нет, но смысл собственных действий все больше ускользал от него. Так многое нужно еще сделать ему ради этих людей, но Вершитель устал, и привычная мантра «сделай или умри» не помогала.

3.

Фуга всегда сражалась страстно, и убивала с каким-то извращенным наслаждением. Она буквально пританцовывала и радовалась, как дитя, когда удавалось нанести рубленную рану с оттягом, вслед за которой вываливались кишки. Барик бился уверенно, уходя в глухую оборону и не пропуская врага в тыл, и не удерживался от приглушенных возгласов при удачных выпадах. Даже Лантри был рад при случае пустить в ход свое перо.

Вершитель загубил за свою жизнь немало жизней чужих, но это никогда не доставляло ему удовольствия. Разочарования, впрочем, тоже. Казалось, с какого-то момента он попросту разучился чувствовать, и убивал отстраненно, не глядя в лицо противнику. Словно бы чужими руками.

И сейчас Вершитель безмолвно наблюдал со стороны за резней, где все были против всех. Если Опальным и Хору наплевать настолько, что они отказываются работать вместе даже в решающей битве, то ему тем более.

Вершитель понимал, что таким решением в своем извечном «сделай или умри» выбрал второе, но был удивительно спокоен.

Дышалось легко, и даже нога будто перестала ныть. Он никогда не жил своей жизнью, никогда не был свободен. Он был функцией. Безвольной куклой. Теми самыми чужими руками. Но этот последний час он проживет для себя. Если Тунон вместе со своей Кайрос и увидели что-то в нем, когда решили взять на обучение, то они ошиблись.

Настал День Мечей. Вершитель лежал на земле. Песок, пропитанный алой кровью, был обжигающим, а небо — в последний раз — невыносимо синим. Не от солнца, от яркой вспышки Эдикта, залившей всю долину.

Теперь он будет свободен.


	6. The lovers

0.

Все слуги во дворце Владыки были слепы. Одни — с рождения, другие выпивали особый раствор, лишавший их зрения. За их жертву они были вознаграждены величайшим доверием, а их семьи — золотом. Неслышно для чужих ушей скользили они по коридорам, привыкшие не спрашивать и отвыкшие бояться. Четыре дня подряд ворота дворца были закрыты, и четыре дня в восточное крыло рисковали сунуться только мыши. 

В одном из малых залов томный запах разложения, похожий на аромат отцветающих лилий, смешивался с запахом гниющей крови. Придет время — и верные слуги уберут тела и вычистят жаровни, на которых возжигались особые благовония. Погаснут контуры сложных рисунков, испещривших мраморный пол. Уйдет тяжелый запах, и затянется тонкая рана, аккуратно проделанная в ткани времен. 

Возвращение из медитативного транса было процессом тяжелым, мучительным. Чужие эмоции и впечатления, беспорядочные потоки мыслей и отголоски желаний отступали медленно, слезали болезненно, как кожа под ножом в умелой руке. 

Сестра открыла глаза первой — как и при рождении, тысячи лет назад. Коснулась рукой головы брата, погладила его по густым кудрям.

— Вернись туда, где течет река твоей жизни, сердце, что стучит в груди моей.

Ее голос был слабым и хриплым. Огни в каминах дворца вздрогнули, как на ветру, и угасли — старые камни тороплись влить тепло в ее уставшую душу. Брат повернул голову и поцеловал их ладонь.

— Беспокойные судороги умирающей плоти утомили меня, мое небо. 

Слабость, вызванная далеким путешествием, медленно уходила из тела. Они нечасто прибегали к этом ритуалу, но завоевание Ярусов надлежало завершить как полагается. Не видя всех вариантов, нелегко было выбрать наилучший исход. Будущее — закрытая дверь лишь для тех, кто не постиг многие тайны и не нарушил поочередно каждый из законов мироздания хотя бы единожды — открылось под прикосновением их магии, как свежий разрез на теле. 

— Который из тех, кто живет лишь мгновение? — спросила сестра.

Брат долго молчал, размышляя. Она тоже задумалась. Запах начал раздражать их, и они покинули залу. Шелестя подолами, поспешили в восточное крыло слуги. 

Следовало выбрать одного или одну — и избавиться от остальных. Не дать им ни малейшей возможности вплести свою нить в идеальный узор. От яда или пламени, кинжала или петли, они умрут — чтобы освободить дорогу одному из них.

— Который из тех, кто живет лишь мгновение? — снова спросила сестра. — Ты почтил прикосновением разума одного из них?

— Я отвечаю согласием, — сказал брат; он замедлил из шаг, домысливая на ходу. — Давай узнаем, совпадает ли порождение моего разума с порождением твоего.

Слуги слушали их речь, не понимая смысла. Они знали на древнем языке, на котором говорили в мире, коего больше не существовало, лишь одно слово. «Кайрос» — звала их мать. «Двухголовый уродец».


End file.
